


【FF14|于桑】视而不见（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-中长篇 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 57,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *2017年间形成的第二个中篇。*时间线3.2-3.4。*假设桑克瑞德在进入地脉后被于里昂热找出来封印在魔导书里的if。*剧情需要，存在原创人物。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

拉维米娅在给火炉添木柴的时候，听见了敲门声。

她犹豫了好几分钟。她住在白云崖的边上，此刻已是深夜，外面下着暴雪，长兄和弟弟都是白云崖前哨的卫兵正当值夜班，家里仅有她独自一人。库尔札斯高地环境严苛，魔物横行，身手好的旅人和冒险者都会尽量避开夜间在雪地上行路，而这敲门声让人费解。

拉维米娅靠近门板，从被严寒冻得开裂的木缝里朝外窥探。

“是谁？”她刻意压低和加粗嗓音，让自己听上去像个鲁加族女人。

门外起先无人应答，仅风雪呼啸推搡着门板。过了会儿，一个身影挡在了拉维米娅探看的缝隙前。

“无意惊扰，女士……我深夜途径白云崖去往前哨站方向，无奈哈罗妮战意正酣，天象难测，大雪封山。”

拉维米娅读书的黄金年纪恰好赶上第七灵灾，父母双亡、兄弟疲于求生，一切变故让她失去了就学的机会。所以门外这个人背着茫茫大雪喃喃的话语她听得分明，却听不明白。

“你在说什么呢？”

门外的人顿了顿，后退半步，恰好能让拉维米娅看得到他整个人，同时也透过木缝望进屋内。

那是个全身裹在长袍中、戴着护目镜的男人，似乎不算高，刚好能跟人族的拉维米娅平视。拉维米娅战战兢兢地看了一会儿，忽然觉得对方投进来的视线中并没有恶意，反而满是深夜造访、给她带来惊恐的愧疚。

“……好吧，我再试试……”对方低声不知在和谁说话，随后又抬高了点音量，“这位女士，我被这雪势所扰，希望能在这里停留一夜，哪怕只留在客厅或者地下室。”

“我、我怎么知道你不是盗贼？”

“请放心……我们有从巨龙首带来的信物。”当对方这么说时，风似乎停住了狂笑，让男人的话语变得清晰。随后男人俯下身，将一封信塞进了门底。

拉维米娅伸手去够那封信，在外封上看到了巨龙首的印戳。指尖将要触及信封的刹那，拉维米娅缩回了手。

“进来吧，我确认过印戳了。”她还没碰到木板，门却自己打开了，“咦……我没有锁好吗？”

“或许是天气恶劣。”

“在门缝看不出您是这么高的人呢。”

门外的男人比她预想的要高出许多，显然在先前对话时，男人有意压低了自己的身高。借着灯光拉维米娅看清了这个语速缓慢而态度礼貌、气质文雅的来客，看来他也是为了让拉维米娅放心而保持了目光平行的高度。

对方裹着一身风霜，应拉维米娅的首肯才踏进屋内，摘掉白色兜帽，露出一头浅灰色的短发和精灵族的尖耳。

“我名为于里昂热·奥居雷……冒昧打扰，非常感谢您的收留。”精灵深深地鞠了一躬，反手替拉维米娅关上门。拉维米娅在合起门的同时确认过门外只有一对脚印，转身后目光上下打量对方一番，落在精灵腰间浅绿色的书本上。

“在这种天气里旅行还带着书，你是秘术师么？”

“不忍好友离手罢了。”

“是嘛，真羡慕啊，我小时候也喜欢看书，可惜现在都没什么时间了。”拉维米娅微笑起来，一个喜欢看书的人不会是坏人的。她带着精灵走向客房，“这里经常会有我兄弟的朋友来做客和过夜，所以床铺被褥都是干净的，尽管使用。不过今晚刚好家里没有足够拿来招待客人的食物和热饮……”

“不妨，再次感谢您。”

于里昂热安然走进房间，拿起桌上的台灯，向拉维米娅行过礼后关上了房门。

“……呼。”

精灵环顾着房间，拍去台灯上的灰尘看了看灯芯。

“不太好用了。”他在手中聚了些以太，念出一句咒文。台灯乏力地闪了闪，像被从沉眠中唤醒那样不情愿地生出光亮，“怎么样，这个房间……桑克瑞德？”

“完全不能住啊，你真的想过一夜？不——别把我放在那里，真脏。”

精灵叹了口气，趁着以太还有所残留，拂开椅子上厚厚的尘埃，连同椅子周围几米范围的空间也变得不那么脏乱了。

“毕竟过了半年多……”他坐了下来，将书本放在膝头，“进来的时候，她看到你了吗？”

“如果能看到我，就是‘与我相同的存在’了，这你就得找阿尔达希尔过来，他们一定很开心的。”

“是么……那下一步……”

魔导书自行翻开，晶莹的魔法阵跃然纸上。瞬时整个房间恍如被戳破了的气球发出轻微“噗嗤”一声，光影动摇，方才拉维米娅所说的常有客人来住、被褥干净的小屋眨眼退化成一片败落景象，所有的家具迅速腐朽损坏，天花板开着大洞，风和白雪倒灌进来，唯有于里昂热脚下那几米范围尚且比较洁净，椅子还能坐人。

“……我没有让你这么快就恢复房间原貌。”精灵有些无奈，拍了拍书本。

“没什么区别吧？反正在我们眼里这个房间一直都是这样。不过我刚才点破幻象的时候，没感觉到妖异的气息。”

“那就是说，她还仅是普通的……”

“对。”

于里昂热第二次拍拍书本，低声说：“桑克瑞德，请从我身上下来。”

“……”

轻巧的噗嚓一声响，在夜下雪中的荒屋里，黑衣白发的青年现出身形，双手挥舞好像他真的能驱散开那些飘零的冰晶一样，试了几次后，他让雪片穿过自己的手心，挤挤眼睛，升高了一点。

“我下来了，你不冷啊？”

于里昂热不予作答，召唤出琥珀宝石兽搂在怀里，看得青年两眼一瞪撅起嘴吹了口气，洒在他鼻尖的雪花不为所动，自顾自下落。

“她肯定是进不来这里的，所以就算我现在打破幻象，她也看不到。”桑克瑞德抱着手臂，在半空中盘起腿，“我出去会儿，找找你来之前说过的那个‘钥匙’。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

桑克瑞德飘过拉维米娅的身后，看到那名女性明显打了个寒战。他迟疑了几秒钟，估算着自己与拉维米娅保持多少距离，自己的气息才不会影响到她。

“应该没事吧……”青年自言自语，想了想后又大声喊了一句“女士”。

“怎么了？”

桑克瑞德浑身一抖，结果发现应答的是于里昂热。

“先生，您还没有休息？”拉维米娅见精灵开门出来也很吃惊，“夜已深了……”

“噢，我只是听见……有些声响，以为您需要帮忙。”于里昂热很快就判断出是桑克瑞德在测试什么，马上反手关好门，向青年皱起眉头。

“她看不见里面的情况的啊。”桑克瑞德抱怨道，却没有对精灵看上去不相信他而有所愤懑，他很清楚精灵小心审慎的行事风格。

尽管，桑克瑞德才认识这个精灵不久。

说是“认识”也不尽然。从桑克瑞德拥有自我意识开始，他就一直在于里昂热身边，或者说于里昂热一直在他身边。仔细回想起来，于里昂热更像是早就认识自己，而自己只不过是睁开眼睛刚好看见他，凭着一种不知名的本能和一个名叫阿尔达希尔的人族少年高深莫测的解释才跟着于里昂热四处旅行。

按照阿尔达希尔的说法，自己的存在被称为“元灵”——具体是个什么东西，桑克瑞德听得不是很懂，于里昂热概括为寄宿在武器，也就是于里昂热的魔导书中某种拥有自我意识的……生物？似乎又不太准确，因为于里昂热还能从书里叫出他的琥珀宝石兽，那才是货真价实的以太生物。

“女士这么晚了也不休息，是否有事烦心？”于里昂热对桑克瑞德使了个眼色，拍了拍客厅的长凳坐在桌边——脏死了，桑克瑞德砸吧着嘴——“若您不介意，可以跟我聊聊……”

这根本不是适用于和孤单的女人聊天的开场白啊。桑克瑞德暗笑着，转身趁着精灵拖住拉维米娅的时候在屋内四处游走，寻找他们需要的“钥匙”。

“哦哦……也好。唉……”拉维米娅没有入座，就站在桌子对面，脸上浮现出困惑，“最近记性变得很差，每晚入睡前都感觉自己忘了什么，然后怎么也睡不着。”

“可以理解……我时常睡前阅读，不经意沉浸学海之中，即便困乏躺下，诸多文字典论也在脑海里萦绕不去，难以入睡。”

“于里昂热啊，你的方向没错，但人家说的是记性差，你可倒好，说的是自己记性好的事。”桑克瑞德边查看橱柜上的杯碗瓢盘边笑话着，被于里昂热瞟了眼便立刻改口，“这柜子很干净，很干净啊。”

他在屋内屋外每个角落都查了一遍，找不出可疑的物品，歪着脑袋回到厅里，此时于里昂热已经和拉维米娅聊到了儿时读书的逸事，时不时瞥向桑克瑞德。后者摇摇头，苦恼地缩起脖子。

“到了现在，兄弟们每天回家，我们都无话可说……哨兵的工钱不算多，他们也就是在军营里混口饭吃，光是维持生计就占去了绝大部分时间，我已经没有空闲去读书了。”

“可我们刚进来时，她似乎很闲。从这个屋子的幻象来看，应该没有多少要做的家务事才对。”

桑克瑞德双手支在于里昂热的肩头。精灵默许他这么做，向拉维米娅问出了同样的问题。

“像刚才那样，等待家人归来时，也无暇阅读吗？”

“是呀。”拉维米娅苦笑着，“我上一次一边等他们回来一边看书的时候……”

她的眼神飘忽起来，声音也变得迷茫。桑克瑞德敏锐地从于里昂热上方抬升高度，两手按在腰间。他观察着环绕在拉维米娅周围异常的气息流动，从中辨认出一缕不干净的以太。

“我想你歪打正着了。”青年确认道，“你问到了跟‘钥匙’有关的问题。”

似乎在状态变化之后忽然意识到桑克瑞德的存在一般，拉维米娅的视线投向了桑克瑞德，双唇嗫嚅着，先是低声抽泣，而后痛哭起来。

“我想看啊！我想看啊！我会听爸爸妈妈的话……可是他们、他们……烧了我的书……”

“——是火炉！”

不等于里昂热做出指示，桑克瑞德手腕翻转，一把短刀倏地飞进了啪嗒燃烧的壁炉中心。对桑克瑞德所作所为一无所知的拉维米娅马上捂住了胸口发出尖叫，登时整个客厅灯火温暖的景象上下反转，室内橙黄的光线刹那间落入惨淡的灰绿色，拉维米娅的叫声也越发凄厉。

“于里昂热！”这种叫声不仅刺耳，对同样是以太构成的桑克瑞德来说还有不同意义上的伤害。他捂住耳朵，整个人几乎被火炉周围的空间旋涡拉进半个身体。在快要掉入那旋涡的时候，桑克瑞德惊觉整个世界中唯一能触及到他本身的于里昂热正死死地拉着他，令他又气又急地大吼起来，“你管我干嘛——快动手呀！”

于里昂热完全腾不出展开他的魔导书的余裕。可火炉的扭曲吸力不是常人能随意抵御的，要不了几秒，精灵也开始脚下打滑，被往扭曲的中心吸去。

一阵混乱里只有拉维米娅还沉浸在悲恸中，黑色的眼泪沿着脸颊滑落：“为什么、为什么要烧了我的书呢？我只想看看它……那是妈妈留下的书啊，我只是想……”

拉维米娅抓挠起自己的脸和头发，几分钟前还胆小文静的气质眼下已不留痕迹，仅剩彻头彻尾的哀伤将她的面目折磨出一种绝望和狰狞，双手在桑克瑞德和于里昂热的注视下生出一对铮爪，一秒的惶惶之后，直向于里昂热抓去。

“于里昂热你放开我！我不会被吸进去的！”桑克瑞德情急之下喊道，刺出自己身上的第二把刀打开了拉维米娅的尖爪，“放开！”

于里昂热呆了一下，就这一下，桑克瑞德挣脱了他的拉制一把将他推开。

“用琥珀——”

青年才叫出这一句，自己就失去支撑，被空间的扭曲吸了进去。

于里昂热连青年的衣角都抓不住，亦不及去想办法把桑克瑞德救出来。在他面前的拉维米娅已不是人类——不，她本就已经不是人类。于里昂热和桑克瑞德之所以到访，就是受她的两个兄弟委托，“处理掉”这个早在半年前就去世的幽魂——犄角和袒露的大腿，颜色黑紫的眼影，尽管拉维米娅还留有身为人类的影子，妖异的气息却溢满了空间。

“……琥珀兽。”

于里昂热躲开拉维米娅的挥爪，勉力站稳之际念完召唤的咒文，琥珀兽的黄光即刻冲破重重阴暗，尾巴如三重利刃朝妖异的双爪划下。凌厉剑风逼得拉维米娅无法靠近于里昂热，退后几米，转而冲向琥珀宝石兽，意图先杀死这个以太生物。

琥珀兽的动作灵敏，一面闪避着妖异释放出的以太，一面将她引开，于里昂热借此终于有了远离火炉的机会，却只保持着不至于被吸进去的距离，指挥琥珀兽寻找妖异的破绽。

火炉的扭曲力道大但不算快，中心暗光诡谲。于里昂热努力在那圈暗光中挖掘桑克瑞德的影子，但一无所获。精灵心底生出迷惑的瞬间，琥珀兽的动作多了一分迟疑，被妖异打得轮廓都出现了模糊，翻滚着委顿在一旁。占了上风的妖异马上撇下以太混乱的琥珀兽，重向于里昂热逼来。

太近的距离不利于精灵咏唱咒文。就在于里昂热勉力躲避妖异、唤醒琥珀宝石兽指挥它重振旗鼓时，拉维米娅的哭声传了过来。

那是属于人类的哭声。

“书……我只想……”

书……。

于里昂热及时停止咏唱，低头看了眼自己的魔导书。正当他怀疑对方是不是真的想要这本书，本应被困住的桑克瑞德发出了声音。

“她想看，就给她看吧！”

“桑克瑞德？”

于里昂热听得见青年的催促，却找不见青年的人影。他不作多想，合上自己的魔导书向前递出。

“我这里有书。”

拉维米娅的爪子定住了，失去瞳仁的双眼看着精灵，逐渐盈满泪水。

“我……我能看吗？”

“沙利亚克从不以带色眼镜区别崇尚知识之人……”于里昂热把书推前了一点，“如果，这能让您敞开心扉的话。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

于里昂热静静仰着头，拉维米娅的灵魂回归以太之海留下的光屑落在他的脸上。客厅退却了伪装，剩下一片厚厚积雪，几块被烈火啃食过的残垣断壁，和一块半年无人使用、冰冷得不由人轻易触摸的壁炉。

“桑克瑞德……”

扭曲消失了。于里昂热垂下头，双手使不出力握不起拳。风停雪息，天边抹上了鱼肚白，周遭一片死寂，精灵也无心去迎接朝阳新一天的微笑。

亡灵执着着的火炉变成了哺育妖异的巢穴，可这巢穴被于里昂热击碎时，桑克瑞德也随之不见了踪影。他的形体本就不算非常稳定，极有可能跟着旋涡一起被填进了妖异界，或是干脆就被当场击碎。

于里昂热触摸着壁炉无情的温度。

“那个时候，你也是这么推开他们的吗？”精灵低声问，贴着石块缓慢蜷下身体。兜帽被冰棱挂开，琥珀宝石兽懵懂地蹭着他的腿，“我……不是为了再次经历这样的……”

“经历什么？”

青年蹲在壁炉上，摸了摸精灵露在空气里、被融化的雪水浸湿的头发。他缺乏普通人的触觉，但他的掌心停在精灵的发梢上，他知道精灵哪里会冷，哪里会痛。

“还不赶快找地方弄干，会感冒的吧？”

于里昂热没有回答。青年故作轻松的笑容收下去一点，又说：“再怎么着，也得向委托人复命吧？”

于里昂热还是没有作声。这下桑克瑞德不敢再笑了，另一只手揣进怀里。

“我、我找到了阿尔达希尔说的那个结晶。”他掏出自己在炉心内部取得的一小撮晶体，那是负责给于里昂热调试武器的少年交代要取回的物件。

“……请把它给我。”于里昂热终于开口，仰起视线。

“好好好，你先起来，我……”

青年的后半句话在看到于里昂热的眼神后吞回了肚子里。他老老实实交出那撮结晶，不敢闹腾。挠挠下巴后，桑克瑞德勉强自己安慰对方：“那个，其实，我作为魔导书的元灵……控制你施术的威力和方向……假如我真的消失了，书也会失效的。所以刚才你还能使用魔导书，就说明我一点事都没有哦——”

“不是这个问题，桑克瑞德。”

“哎？”

于里昂热捉住青年僵在自己头顶上的手指拉下来一些。这是整个世界上只有他才能做到的事情，调试、铸造武器的阿尔达希尔和盖罗尔特别说触碰元灵，连元灵的影子都看不见。

“你和琥珀宝石兽不一样……宝石兽回归以太还可再行召唤，而你消失则无从挽回。”

“是啊，我知道……”

“你也和别的元灵不一样。”于里昂热不给他狡辩的机会，“若是有所损伤，就不仅仅是注入以太和利用素材重复调试武器那么简单……即便阿尔达希尔用遍所有珍稀材料，盖罗尔特先生竭其所能……也无法再重铸一个桑克瑞德。”

青年很是疑惑：“我也是元灵啊，这不是你们告诉我的吗？”

“不一样。”

“喂……”

不等青年追问，于里昂热就翻开魔导书咏唱出两节咒文，看着青年的轮廓在朝阳下变得稀薄，光线穿透黑衣，随后精灵张开手拢住对方跌落的躯体，不漏掉一丁点散出的以太。在魔导书合上之时，这个元灵已经回到了书中。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

于里昂热没接受拉维米娅的两个兄弟送来的报酬。

“我所需要的报酬，已经在你们的故居废墟中找见。”他微微倾身行礼。

“姐姐她……”较小的弟弟想要说些什么，他的兄长却拦了一步，提醒他岗哨轮值。

“弟弟年轻，挂念他的姐姐，请不要在意。”等弟弟走远后，兄长才对于里昂热解释。

于里昂热摇头：“这是你们的家事，平安解决就好。那位女士已经回归星海……天地的轮回、万物之真理，诸神的恩典……皆不会舍弃她。”

“谢谢您。”

于里昂热对这两兄弟究竟怎么对待拉维米娅毫无兴趣，按了按腰间的魔导书，跟白云崖前哨的军官打了招呼并交还带有巨龙首的印信、在战斗中只剩一个残破纸渣的信封，离开前哨前往田园郡。

雅·修特拉还在田园郡陪同西德·加隆德记录知识神水瓶池底拔起的机工城数据，跟于里昂热打了个照面，顺便寒暄两句。见精灵一直按着魔导书，猫魅族的眉毛扬得老高。

“我听说你最近都和阿尔达希尔交流。他是给光之战士调试武器的人，罗薇娜对他赞许有加，你来见他我倒不觉得奇怪。但是……你们都在忙些什么，三天两头就来见面？”

“那位少年对武器的性能和如何运用潜藏在万物中的以太有一套非常奇妙的理论，我很感兴趣，近来与他交换了几次不同的见解。”

“哎呀呀，能让你离开沙之家，反反复复地——亲自到这里来求教，阿尔达希尔是真的很杰出啊。”

“的确如此。”

于里昂热点点头，绕过猫魅族特意强调的那个词。正要结束交谈前往阿尔达希尔暂住的石屋时，雅·修特拉叫住了他。

“于里昂热，你没有在进行什么……”

“你指的是？”于里昂热偏过头，护目镜映着阳光，隐藏起他的双眼。雅·修特拉看不透那副镜片，也深知于里昂热这么看着他人的时候，什么都问不出来。

“——算了。”

拂晓失去音信的人太多，雅·修特拉无法偏袒地只向他提及其中某一个。

近几天阿尔达希尔对元灵武器的研究暂告一段落，实在受不了盖罗尔特昏天黑地的酒气而跑到田园郡散心，坐在大广场一隅望着人们辛勤耕种。于里昂热找到他时，少年才和一个筹备工房的哥布林谈完，婉拒了对方的盛邀。

“还好，损坏的程度不高。”

阿尔达希尔检查过于里昂热的魔导书，掏出随身带的小工具利用魔法修复魔导书上的破损。

桑克瑞德从炉心脱身后看上去是没有大碍，但妖异的咒术核心必然对他本就不稳定的形态造成影响，并直接反映到魔导书上。于里昂热抚过在魔法的光芒下渐渐恢复的书页，沉默着不知想些什么。

“你很担心吧？毕竟这本书的元灵和别的元灵不太一样。”阿尔达希尔说，“罗薇娜推广这种元灵武器之后，有好多冒险者来找我们，希望制作同样的武器。虽然我和那个酒鬼会一步步提升元灵的力量，但元灵最初的形态都很脆弱。”

少年捡起两片草叶，用指甲在其中一片草叶上印下痕迹：“他们的武器，随着元灵的稳定程度提升强度。而你这本魔导书的元灵……从一开始就有超过它们的强度。”

不是武器本身在变强，而是元灵本身就具有实力。于里昂热点头示意理解，似乎对此并不惊讶，静静地等待少年解释完。

他和别的索求强大武器的冒险者不同，这个贤人显然很清楚自己武器上的元灵是什么存在。这使阿尔达希尔有种奇怪的感觉，仿佛不是自己在引导于里昂热去改良武器，反而是这个贤人在诱导自己去达成别的目的。

贤人同阿尔达希尔初见的场面犹如昨日，当时于里昂热带来的除了一本魔导书，还有一小块色泽发白、质地纯净的石头。按照于里昂热的说法，魔导书上的元灵由于某种原因脱离，被他暂时用白色石头保全下来，希望阿尔达希尔想办法让它回到书中、稳定形态。

阿尔达希尔检测得出那块石头里的存在确实十分微弱，似乎受到过很大的冲击，白色的石头质地再纯净也只能短暂令它停留于现世，要再不补充力量，这个存在马上就会消失。凭着对元灵武器的热情和经验，阿尔达希尔迅速拿出了对应的方案，费了两天两夜才将石头中的存在转移出来，同时让于里昂热找到能够提取以太能量的素材补充进去。为此大酒鬼盖罗尔特也两天没合眼，因为那个元灵和魔导书的相性并不高，花了不少功夫才使之融合。

事后盖罗尔特说，别的元灵与武器相生相存，而这一个则更像是从其他地方得到，强行植入武器之中。

阿尔达希尔分析完数据，同意了盖罗尔特的看法，也告诉于里昂热这个元灵随时都有可能再次脱离魔导书。到那时，这个元灵将会完全消散。

“我们能做的就是通过提高它与魔导书的适性，让它稳定下来。这就意味着我得给你一套跟别人不一样的方案。”

“我明白。”于里昂热坦然接受了阿尔达希尔的要求，奔波几日出入几个普通水平的冒险者想都不敢想的险地，拿回了阿尔达希尔需要的东西。

田园郡上下，从人类到哥布林，所有人不论种族都在为了自己的理想而拼劲，这个贤人同样也有自己坚定不移的目标吧？阿尔达希尔看不穿那双护目镜，私下透过同样认识贤人的光之战士打听，得到的回答是“相信他好了”。思来想去，少年决定先给予对方足够的帮助，这样对自己的研究也有裨益。

阿尔达希尔还想同时查清楚于里昂热带出的那个“元灵”究竟是什么来路。

“现在加上你这几天从委托中得到的和我向罗薇娜采购来的晶簇，我们已经收集到12个了。”阿尔达希尔数了数，“还差3个，我情报来源不多……你有什么头绪吗？”

于里昂热沉吟着，给了一个目标。

“这种武器流行起来后，一些外地的商人也知道了晶簇的价值，开始做相关买卖。我将前往黑衣森林，那里有一块新发掘的遗迹。调查队从地底运出大量的晶簇晶石，机会难得……值得一试。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.

调查队将发掘遗迹的据点设在黑衣森林的石场水车，参加调查的冒险者聚集在石场水车或者巴斯卡隆酒家暂住。但巴斯卡隆酒家和石场水车容纳不下这么多人，胆子大点的冒险者便顶住四处可见的强盗与野兽，将就着在沉默花坛附近扎营。

“冒险者大批涌入黑衣森林，安抚躁动的元灵可不是件容易的事。”驻扎在石场水车的角尊艾·乌纳·科特罗欢迎于里昂热的到来。就算拂晓血盟同伴失散，伊达与帕帕力莫在格里达尼亚建立起的身后关系也足以让于里昂热的旅程一路绿灯，“不过是你的话就没关系。需要我们帮忙吗？”

“明天我会前往遗迹的开掘现场查看……石场水车是否还有空余的房间可供住宿？”

“好巧，正好有一个。”角尊送着于里昂热到房间门口，“本来是住满了的，但是那个房间的原住客被森林赶出去了。”

“赶出去？”于里昂热停住脚步，“是否源于触怒森林之大元灵？并且……到赶出去的地步，听起来犯了大忌。”

“是的，他私下进行水晶的交易。”

角尊简单解释了这片地下遗迹的概况，告诉于里昂热遗迹产出的水晶不能直接使用，必须经过调查队的检测和净化，确认无害后才能交易给信誉度高的商会或是工匠协会。

“地底遗迹游荡着很多地面上难以想象的魔物，我们甚至怀疑它连接了虚无界。里面的水晶也都被魔物的气息污染，直接流通到市场上的话，危害不可估量。”艾·乌纳·科特罗说，“我们逮到了那个违规的冒险者将他赶出去，可交易的对象却还查不到。我们的能力还太有限……”

“唔。”

见于里昂热未对此明确表态，艾·乌纳·科特罗有些不好意思地笑笑。

“抱歉啊，拉着你说这么多……你休息吧。”

精灵送走角尊，把魔导书放在床头，靠着小桌坐了下来。他看着窗外浅浅拥着黑衣森林的暮色、路边低矮小灯的薄光以及遵照这一日复一日作息返巢的飞鸟。冒险者们回到营地，围着篝火，酒肉伴着喧闹。于里昂热顺手关上窗，挡住那些屠宰猎物的血腥味和烈火烫酒的浓烈气息，安静地支起下巴。

不一会儿，魔导书兀自翻开，以太慢慢勾勒出一个人类的形态，点缀以黑白。

白云崖一战的影响比于里昂热预计的要严重些，他从田园郡转往黑衣森林期间，桑克瑞德一直在沉睡。即便阿尔达希尔修复了魔导书，此刻青年也未马上睁开双眼，睡得呼吸安稳，睫毛轻颤，全然不管窗外冒险者们热火朝天吃喝打闹。

于里昂热望了几分钟，忽然探过身，在青年的脸颊上拍了一下。

“别装了，桑克瑞德。”

“……”

桑克瑞德哼哼着翻了个身背对精灵，蜷得更紧，蹭着枕头。

可是他很快就直楞楞地弹起，大睁着眼，睡意在一瞬间清洗而空。

“于里昂热，我之前做了个梦。”

“嗯？”

“森林在对我说话……森林的元灵，和我是不同的存在吧？”

“是的。”于里昂热拉近两人的距离，顺了顺青年由于乱蹭枕头而乱糟糟的头发，“那是支撑和平衡整个森林的至高之灵……它对你说了什么？”

“它问我是否忘记了自己的职责……我答不上来。”

于里昂热僵直了手：“噢喔。”

“你好像知道些什么。也不是第一次这样了，于里昂热，我有时会梦见我和你，还有其他许多人在一起。他们每个人都看得见我，会同我说笑谈天。而现在……只有你能看见和碰到我。”

“……”

“你是不是瞒着什——”

“桑克瑞德。”于里昂热打断他，“有的事情，目前不好解释……时机不到，真相的种子便不会发芽。”

青年表情肃然，却又有所失落。

“你果然在瞒着我啊。”

“我并非有意隐瞒……把所有的一切一次性全部告诉你不是不行，但这需要花很长的时间来让你理解。”

“我觉得你在嘲笑我。”

“你明白我并非此意。我说过，‘你’是特殊的元灵，抑或……不，等你能想起的事情再多一些，我再告诉你也不迟。”

桑克瑞德的目光阴影沉沉。他不是不愿意做一个除了保护好武器之主以外什么也不想的元灵——为什么要自找没趣，为什么要去关注被搅乱的思绪？只要放弃这些想法就什么烦恼都没有了，桑克瑞德并不是不知道。

但显然他做不到这样。他可能了解自己，也可能对“自己”一无所知。无论如何他本该是个刚出生的元灵，却意外地有着和人类一样的自我意识。他还看得出口口声声说着“等你自己想起来”的于里昂热实际上却等得极为痛苦。

一个合格的武器怎么能让自己的主人痛苦啊，桑克瑞德为自己的无能为力懊恼而焦急，恨不得剖开自个儿的脑子，把那些“忘记”的东西挖回来。

“你是说，我真的忘了什么？”

精灵犹豫几秒，摘下护目镜后点了点头：“我有我的考量，希望你能接受。请相信我……桑克瑞德。”

他呼唤的方式给青年带来一种莫名而违和的熟悉感，桑克瑞德呆然注视着精灵的双眼，一时找不到拒绝的破绽。他嘴巴几经开合，最后还是低垂着脑袋飘到窗台上，推开被精灵合起的窗户，俯视脚下沉溺在晚餐酒靥中的人们。他认得那些被炙烤的肉来自哪种动物，也闻得出漂浮在空气中的香料分别是东拉诺西亚的艾蒿还是产自秽水的亚菲姆草，看得出冒险者垫在屁股底下的武器含有秘银或者黑尘的锌矿。青年打一睁眼面对这个世界起，这些知识就拼图般散落在脑海深处，至于原因则如同云雾中的大海。

当于里昂热唤出他的名字时，拼图便凑上一块；他梦见同他交谈的猫魅族、拉拉菲尔族和人族时，拼图又凑上一块。

至于何时才能将拼图凑齐，桑克瑞德也很着急。可于里昂热说的“不是现在”，和那几个梦见过的人一样，同属于拼图的一部分。

他抓抓白发，回过头。

“我想我一直都相信你，不管是现在，还是在那些梦里。”


	6. Chapter 6

6.

每日率队探索地下遗迹的阿·拉卡斯第一眼就很不喜欢眼前这位自称拂晓血盟成员的精灵，哪怕他由艾·乌纳·科特罗介绍过来，而艾·乌纳·科特罗又是诸位冒险者非常敬重的角尊。

“地下遗迹不是你这种全身上下都是书卷气的家伙能去的地方。”阿·拉卡斯冷笑，“多少身手高强的冒险者在里面送了命，我能用秋天这树落下的叶子给你数。”

“我认为他讲得没错。”蹲踞在遗迹入口附近的桑克瑞德附和，“底下妖异的气息太重了，就算我有信心能保护你，也未必保护得了其他人。”

见于里昂热尚存犹豫，青年的眼神锐利而警惕：“我就直说了吧，你不像别人那样经常参加高强度的战斗，我们也不了解下面的情况，可能会拖别人的后腿。”

于里昂热的眼神闪了闪，沉吟半晌：“你们的话虽不中听，却言之在理。阿·拉卡斯阁下，您是否有妥当计划，可使我此行目的与调查队平安皆能两全？”

阿·拉卡斯吹着胡子，对于里昂热的话考虑了下：“你在这里等我们吧。想要什么样的水晶？”

“近似于此种晶石。”于里昂热展示出阿尔达希尔要求的晶簇，“我听闻地下的晶体受妖雾污染，运出后需经过净化。”

“没错。开采初期挖得还没那么深的时候，有不少没被污染的晶体，就和你这种差不多。但那些早就被收购完了，近期的发掘结果……说难听点就是回收垃圾。地下的形势复杂，能带则带，带多少全看运气。”

“遗迹有许多探索小队，我们去问问别人吧。”等阿·拉卡斯率队进入遗迹，桑克瑞德向于里昂热提议，“拉卡斯的队伍由圣寇伊纳克财团雇佣，规模最大，但不排除其他小队也有类似的发现。我们总不能干等着。”

一征得于里昂热的同意，桑克瑞德便发挥出不为人所见的优势，在营寨里外查看了一遍，锁定了两个商团派驻的队伍，让于里昂热去交涉。

“怎么样？这种晶簇……”当发现于里昂热和商团谈话完毕，参观了外送的晶簇却眉头不展时，桑克瑞德有点担心，“你看起来很不满意。”

“与我们所需之质相去甚远，充其量仅能用作照明或者粗制的魔法节点。”

“看来是货源被筛选过了，或者这两个商团本来就做一些生活产品的生意。圣寇伊纳克财团的调查队直接经手水晶的基本货源和净化过滤，问他们是最好的途径……”桑克瑞德停顿下来，思索了下，“……不，既然已经决定在这里等，就不要再去烦他们。于里昂热，我到那些商团的仓库里看看。”

“请等等。”于里昂热抓住青年的手腕，“普通人虽然看不见你，但这处营地的冒险者水平有高有低，万一遇到持有异能之人，或是对灵体有捕捉功用的机关，你不好处置。”

“不是吧，这里能有你说的东西？——呃，倒是有可能……底下水晶资源丰富，又有异世界的魔物，谁知道水晶里面会藏了什么，配合那种装置防备也是可以理解的。”

“我与你同去。”

桑克瑞德松了松自己的手腕，“合适吗？对于你们人类来说这不是光彩的活啊。”

“如若必要。”

“哦啊，为了我拼命至斯，值得吗？”

他半开玩笑地说着，换来于里昂热一个似笑非笑的表情。

“不单单是为了你……若为某样‘计划’，任何事我都不吝于尝试。”

桑克瑞德张着嘴不知如何回答。他有着和对自身认知不一致的洞察力，不仅对这个世界不陌生，对这个精灵也不像是刚认识不久那般尚需要慢慢增进了解。树胶色的护目镜片下略带狡黠的光彩看得真切又诚挚得容不进一丝怀疑，只因青年对此有种说不出理由的熟悉。

“你不像是那种为了变强而剑走偏锋的人。”青年说，“我是个‘武器’的……”

“你也不单单是一件‘武器’。抑或——你并非武器，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热无视了桑克瑞德比划着自己和魔导书的夸张动作，“冰火各自矛盾，其之于人世却绝非单纯冷热。”

“那我是冰是火，是冷或热啊？”

“那你认为我是冰是火，是冷或热？”

“……”


	7. Chapter 7

7.

按商团的说法，每隔三天，从遗迹中筛出的水晶都会被运往乌尔达哈的雕金行会和利姆萨·罗敏萨的锻铁铸甲行会进行加工。适合加工成灯具和武器的水晶在商团内部也会进行一次分类，而分类后剩下的残次品则堆积在营地的货仓中。

“这是纳夏尔商团的货箱，那边是罗威吉布商团的。整个货仓总共有5个团堆积水晶，圣寇伊纳克的货箱则另外存放，我们不必去查看了。”

桑克瑞德数了数仓里的木箱，朝于里昂热扬了扬下巴。

“以太的味道真浓啊，不作通风和疏散处理的话，要不了一会儿就会吸引魔物过来吧。”

基于这个原因，货仓四面都有雇佣兵把守，但桑克瑞德十分擅长寻找破绽，硬是引着于里昂热潜入了货仓里。

“四个角也布放了捕捉妖异的机关。”精灵让青年靠近自己而远离那些陷阱，“基础的防卫做得相当谨慎。桑克瑞德，看出什么来了吗？”

桑克瑞德浮在空中，沉下心感受了十几秒：“有，两箱。”他凭着直觉飘到可疑的箱子上方，“这边的以太给我感觉不太一样。”

“何处不同？”

“脏。”

于里昂热走过去，敲了敲箱子的木板，听见厚实的回音后说：“这里不适合动用魔法，你有办法吗？”

“简单，这种箱子，撬动两颗木钉就能叩开一个足够你检查内部的小口。”桑克瑞德绕着箱子转了一圈，为精灵画出撬木条的关键点，“你看。”

于里昂热照着他的指示撬动木条，接住散落出来的水晶碎块，放在指尖捻了捻：“还未经过净化。”他用同样的方法查完另外一箱，“另一箱亦然……这是哪家商团的存货？”

桑克瑞德回忆着自己搜集到的情报：“罗威吉布商团，他们有两支调查队，水晶主要销往乌尔达哈和北萨纳兰。”

精灵眯着眼睛，挂起萨雷安的面具测量过水晶的以太量和污染度，把样本放回去后说：“根据数值，这两箱水晶完全没有经过任何处理，有违森之元灵的规矩……明明有前车之鉴，为何还贸然把它们藏匿在其他货箱之中？瘴气交互传染，还会毁了别的水晶。”

“我不觉得现在去查这两箱水晶的来源是明智之举。它们混杂在正常货物里原因有许多种可能性，不排除是竞争对手栽赃陷害、故意为之。我建议这两箱先交给艾·乌纳，由森林来判断商团老不老实。”

“嗯。”

“哎呀……本来是为了找一簇合适的水晶，没想到演变成这样。”

“我们的时间不算充裕，但涉及规律和平衡，拂晓不会坐视不管。”

桑克瑞德没说什么，提醒于里昂热离开仓库，迅速找到艾·乌纳·科特罗，告知水晶一事。

令于里昂热惊讶的是，角尊对他们怎么进了仓库不予追问。

“查了又查，防了又防，甚至前两天森林才惩罚了一个违反规则的冒险者……结果还是有人铤而走险。谢谢你们告诉我，我会派人彻查罗威吉布商团。”

“那就拜托您了。另外，容我冒昧请求，告知我前日被赶出森林的那位冒险者名讳以及他交易的对象信息。”

艾·乌纳·科特罗不解地歪着头。

“告诉你们不是不行。那个被赶走的冒险者名叫巴尔罗，是个高地男人。他原本在石场水车属于自由人，接受一些商团或者独立调查队的临时雇佣，接触过好几支团队。我们查到他进行违规交易时，他已经将那种被污染的水晶卖给了四个商队，买卖的对象也不在森林中停留，全都是旅行商团。”

“那么这个人除了旅行商团外，会不会还想利用驻扎的商团继续这种交易？”桑克瑞德在于里昂热身后插嘴，“前两天才被发现的话，那两箱水晶可能是还没来得及转移的，说不定还有其他同伙在暗中协助。”青年说完后才想起来别人听不见自己的声音，挠挠后脑，靠近于里昂热捅捅对方的后肩。

精灵会意，向角尊询问巴尔罗是否有同伴或者保持和营地其他商团暗地联络的迹象，艾·乌纳对此则不以为意。

“说实话，元灵将他们赶出去，他们的去向已经不属于森林的观测范畴了。他们要做什么，也与我们无关。石场水车成为调查团据点以来，要处理的事情太多，不仅完全分派不出人手去深追，这种案子也不是我们的主责。你要是想查，会离你最初到此的目标越来越远……你不希望身后的那个灵体继续损耗下去吧？”

于里昂热全身一震，桑克瑞德也猛然抓住了精灵的肩膀。

“他看得到我？”青年嚷道。

“您看得到他？”精灵亦吃惊不已。

“我看不到，但能感觉得到，毕竟我们是与森林元灵对话之人。”艾·乌纳·科特罗淡淡回答，似乎对桑克瑞德的存在不感兴趣，“昨天你到这里时，‘他’没有出现，我也没发觉。今早你们在营地里寻人交谈我才注意到。我大概猜得到你追寻结晶的理由和你们进入仓库的想法。森林没有发出警示，说明他不是恶灵，我便不去追究了。但我给你一句忠告……留给这个灵体的时间不多，黑衣森林对他亦不会处处友好。你们能躲得开仓库里我设下的机关已经非常幸运了。”

桑克瑞德抓在精灵肩上的手收紧，张口结舌：“我……时间不多？”

“有的事情，可大可小。你需要水晶，几天内就能找到；若是去追查这个案子，却有可能得不偿失。那么……你想怎么办？”

于里昂热没有立即回应。既然艾·乌纳·科特罗意识到桑克瑞德的存在，他便不顾忌地望向桑克瑞德：“这不该由我来抉择，我无权为你的命运做出完全的定夺。”

桑克瑞德的脑子还在懵神：“你问我？”

“是的。”

青年插起手臂拧起眉毛想了一会儿。说是在想，实际上他脑海里也就两件事情。

“于里昂热，你所知道的‘我’，会怎么做？”

他满意地在精灵的眼神里捕获一线光亮。那是所说内容和一个人记忆里既有印象互相呼应时碰撞出的火花，正应验了桑克瑞德的大胆猜想。但他立即放开了那个猜想。

“这件事情的确可大可小，即使以后还有别人犯下同样的罪行，由森林不断驱逐就够了。可是万一这一次，这个巴尔罗将污染的水晶用到别的更加危险的途径上，造成更为严重的后果就糟了。而且那种不用点特殊手段处理就不会被普通人使用的水晶，为什么要费尽周折运送出去？”

“桑克瑞德，角尊所说不错，我们确实时间紧迫。”

“可你也讲过，涉及规律和平衡，拂晓不会坐视不管。”

桑克瑞德咧开嘴，宽慰着精灵的同时，也说给自己听。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

黑衣森林之大，南部林区晴空万里，中央林区却铺满阴云。

两人一路无话，于里昂热不爱高谈阔论，而一向爱说爱闹如桑克瑞德则沉默得仿佛藏身在书中。察觉山雨将来的野兽提前躲进窝里，地面散发着泥土潮气，陆行鸟踩上去的声音松软黏腻，搅拌着理所当然又莫名其妙的寂静。

艾·乌纳·科特罗交递的情报显示，巴尔罗从中央林区借由弯枝牧场的陆行鸟离开了黑衣森林。牧场的陆行鸟管理员听完于里昂热的描述，回忆了好长时间才想起这么一号人物。

“印象不深了，他长得挺普通，不是那种一眼就让人忘不了的类型，比如您这样的我就记得住。”

于里昂热略微一愣，竟然先看向身后的青年，但桑克瑞德并没有在意这道注视，独自在空中沉沉浮浮。

“让管理员把那天巴尔罗用过的陆行鸟牵来。”

以为于里昂热要询问自己的意见，桑克瑞德心不在焉地说。

他在陆行鸟身上左看右看，指示于里昂热翻开鸟鞍下的羽毛，也不管管理员一脸恼火。

当于里昂热真的从座鞍旁边的羽翼下找出了被挂住的水晶屑，桑克瑞德皱起鼻子，飘得远了一点。

“没错了，是这种水晶。一点点都给人感觉糟糕透顶。”

于里昂热收好水晶屑，跟管理员租用了这只陆行鸟，让陆行鸟重走一次巴尔罗走过的路径。

“你若被碎晶影响太甚，先回书里。”陆行鸟跑得飞快，在闷热的空气中掠起一股强风，吹得于里昂热话音模糊。桑克瑞德好像也被这股风刮得站立不稳，做出紧紧扒住精灵把着缰绳手臂的姿态。

“不。”他的声音平稳如常，“风景挺好的，我认得这条路。前面能看见加尔梵斯哨塔，往西通向墓园，还有镜树……”

一提及镜树桑克瑞德就想起自己的梦境。古树参天如斯，大元灵低语絮絮，在他听来却如洪钟贯耳。

汝至此地，为何？

汝在此处，做何？

汝以此身，待何？

他竭尽全力叫喊着连自己都听不见的回答，甚至下一秒就忘了回答过什么。森林之风摇曳绿叶啪唦，大元灵没有给他指引，亦不接受他的答案，居高临下，客观冷然。在大元灵面前缥缈如枯叶的青年仓皇无措，一面害怕自己通不过大元灵的审度，给梦境之外的精灵带去无法在森林停留的后果，一面压抑不住心底滚滚涌起的疑虑，反问之句噎在喉中。

仿佛等待的就是青年的反问一般，草木的风忽而止步。枝丫微颤，抖落一片绿叶，荡起青年脚下溪流的水纹。他在那圈圈漾开的波纹中看到自己的倒影，身旁还有许许多多的其他人。

桑克瑞德倒吸一口冷气环顾四周，可他身边空空如也，唯有森林从未退却的绿意。

倒影和人们不为他的动作所改变，同戴面具的女性说话的拉拉菲尔族有着整齐的金色短发，神情又气又笑；白衣的猫魅族翘着双手，站在他们中间的另一人腰间挂着精致的弯刀。他们，包括其中的桑克瑞德自己，好像都对高个子和矮个子的一对搭档互相争执的情形习以为常，等两人争辩结束，他们仍旧互相击掌鼓励，举手投足充满活力和自信。

桑克瑞德望着自己与那些人为伴，拼图一块块重合，却还是拼不出一个完整的场景。他知道自己属于他们，但当他伸手想要去触摸等在门外的那个戴着兜帽的精灵，画面却立刻恢复成安谧的溪水，和他在一起的人们荡然无存。

他仍旧独自站在森林之中，大元灵仍旧俯瞰着万物。

青年握紧了拳头，指甲陷进掌心。

“我为什么到了这里，我为什么身处此地……你们其实都很明白，唯有我蒙在鼓里。既然如此，大元灵啊，你来告诉我吧？”

“可你忘了吗，人类的话语对于大元灵而言不过风中的砂砾，水中的雨滴。”

桑克瑞德向后看去，金发的拉拉菲尔族就在岸边，手里的法杖宝光点点。他的语气就像长辈教育后辈，带着宽容和慈爱，还有哭笑不得的无奈：“只有大元灵向你发问的权力，没有你追问的时机。”

拉拉菲尔族的身影于桑克瑞德而言如凭空掉落的至宝。青年拔腿欲追，对方却微笑着后退。

“那我问你，你也是吗？你也是跟我一样的存在吗？还有其他人，他们也是吗？”

大约是觉得给桑克瑞德的机会多得有失公允，林间的风重新流动，宣告时间终点的来临。

拉拉菲尔族笑着招招手，却不是让桑克瑞德跟上的意思。

“我是，也不是。”那人微微眯着眼，那副模样令青年猝然顿住脚步，记忆拼合，在他身体深处发出重重的钝响，痛得桑克瑞德弓起背。“桑克瑞德啊……”对方再开口时，声音已不复年轻，身形也眨眼间拔高，面容在光芒里渐渐清晰，又很快隐去，“等你想起他们的名字，就知道他们与你是否相同……然而到了那时，他们与你一不一样都不再重要。因为……”

“等一等，等一等……”

青年慌忙要冲过去，可溪水流动得太急，他脚下一滑便跪在原地。

“因为什么啊……”桑克瑞德捏紧膝盖边的细沙，不用抬头也知道，那个人回归光芒之中了，“……别走，老师……”

——“桑克瑞德……”

青年回过神，发觉于里昂热已经已经叫停了陆行鸟，为自己过长的沉默而投来问候的视线。

“啊啊、抱歉，风景太好，我分神了。”他晃晃脑袋定下心，“镜树……就是昨晚跟我说话的那一棵树，对吧，于里昂热？”

“是的。不过大元灵真正处于长老树，以镜树之身与你对话，大约有别的意义。”

桑克瑞德的下巴垫着精灵的头顶，在于里昂热重新催动陆行鸟的时候随口笑道：“你又没见过我梦见的东西。”

“我想你所梦见的一切，我大都经历过。”

“哈啊……”他不自在地直起背，按住被风掀动的精灵的兜帽，目光随着越来越远的镜树而乱晃。

“慢着……越来越远？”

桑克瑞德警觉起来，也不知自己为何如此熟悉这片区域的地形：“不对啊，这边不是离开森林的方向。那边的渡口还要往前的话……”

“是的。巴尔罗想必——去了睡莲岩。”

睡莲岩已是这条林中小道的尽头，陆行鸟咕咕叫着说明抵达了目的地。于里昂热把鸟拴在隐蔽处的树上，召唤出琥珀宝石兽。

“我先进去，你在外面等着。”桑克瑞德拦住了精灵，“睡莲岩没有后路，万一里面有他的同伙，你不好对付。找个地方躲起来，让宝石兽做好截击的准备。”

于里昂热会意，后退到浓密的灌木丛里。但精灵和青年分开才没几分钟，一股可怕的危险感如兽牙在他的意识里咬下凶狠一口，随之而来的是睡莲岩的石洞传出的惊天爆响。

琥珀宝石兽紧随于里昂热的脚步一马当先蹿了过去，守在码头旁的卫士在爆炸声带来的震动还未褪去时也赶到石道边，叫嚷问着于里昂热的身份。

精灵没去理睬他们，一头扎进浓烟里。石洞内狼藉一片，石壁被炸得簌簌发抖，碎石扎脚。

“桑克瑞德——”于里昂热唤着青年的名字四处摸索，“桑克瑞德？”

“别慌、别慌，我在这里。”青年做着扑扇开烟雾的无效举动，趴到精灵背上，“炸是炸了，炸不到我——我可不喜欢看你慌里慌张的。”

“发生了什么事！”在附近巡逻的卫兵追着爆炸声跟进了洞内，可他们立刻咳嗽着不得不扶上石壁，“这股味道是怎么搞的——”

“于里昂热，快领他们退出去！没有其他的敌人，但洞里全是那种水晶，炸开后的以太是有毒的！”

精灵应声捂住口鼻，空闲着的手不由分说拉上鬼哭队的卫兵退避回树林中，才向卫兵亮明身份、说清楚来由。

“好吧，睡莲岩里没有住人，万幸未造成其他损失。”卫兵心有余悸。

这一句反而令于里昂热醒过神来：“您说，洞里无人？”

“是啊。我们天天在附近巡逻，那个洞里不住人。你刚刚说有可疑者运送货品到这里，可我们谁也没看到。”

“没错，那个洞里除了囤积水晶的货箱以外，没有任何人。”桑克瑞德仍趴在于里昂热背上附和道，“不过，对方肯定想用睡莲岩暂时存放这些水晶，还在周围设下了机关，除非进洞前解开，否则不管是人是妖都会触动。”

于里昂热送走卫兵，咳嗽几声。

“喂，你没事吧？那些烟雾的毒性可不是开玩笑的。”桑克瑞德总算从精灵的背上升起来，四下张望，急急飘到河边，仔细端详一番，“河水没问题，过来喝点水——”

桑克瑞德不敢相信自己看到的东西，耳朵里嗡嗡直响。

“你不能喝这水……”

于里昂热一步赶上顺着桑克瑞德的目光望去，霎时脸色也有点发白。

水底沉着一具男尸，胸口刀伤洞穿，双脚缚着重石。

“死状……着实凄惨，愿其灵魂得以回归以太之海。”于里昂热沉声说，“我们需要请艾·乌纳·科特罗或者其他队员过来指认遗体，并交由鬼哭队继续……”

但桑克瑞德久久没有回话。于里昂热忽觉不对劲，反身一看已不见对方身影。

整个睡莲岩前前后后，仅剩于里昂热一人吹着裹挟火药味和死者怨念的冷风。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

黑衣白发的青年伫立在河岸边，影子淡薄，不一会儿便化作萤虫般的星点光亮。桑克瑞德只来得及看清对方和自己一样的面容，什么都问不出口。

他睁开眼睛，艾·乌纳·科特罗的话语断断续续。

“……也不能排除这种可能性，谁也说不好以太之流中发生的事情。幸好在上次幻术三皇请过大元灵以后，大元灵对同样的‘存在’给予了格外关注呢。”

“啊啊，确实……承蒙森林垂爱。”

“你也不用太担心，即使人类之于大元灵太过渺小，在森林的范围内，大元灵也会对许可留下的人有所庇护。哎呀，他这不是回来了嘛——”

桑克瑞德刚一显形，下意识对角尊行礼致意，又记起对方看不见自己，促狭地挠挠脸，想趴回于里昂热背上，然而于里昂热将自己的手覆上青年的指尖，没有回头。

“今天真的是麻烦你们了，我也没料到事情变成这样。”艾·乌纳拿起一个布袋交给精灵，“这是阿·拉卡斯的收获，处理完剩下的碎晶后，剩下这两簇符合你需求。经过今天的案子，我们决定不再开掘深层的水晶了。”他若有所思地补充道，“原本我们以为深层的水晶污染度太高，就算净化过，也失去了用以充当高传导性媒介的资质。谁知这两簇的质地恰到好处……想必这也是森林对你们尽心维护秩序的馈赠吧。”

桑克瑞德注意到他们身处石场水车的营地，黄昏一如既往降临，晚餐的篝火早就燃烧遍地。于里昂热谢过角尊，同时婉拒了对方共进晚餐的邀请，在营地的店铺里买了两份卷饼和饮用水，返回前一天住过的房间。

精灵的沉默令桑克瑞德觉得很是反常，但他想想自己白天也是这么少言，一时又不好意思开口去问，只得挠着琥珀宝石兽的长耳朵，看着于里昂热一口一口咀嚼卷饼里的山羊肉和核桃。

“唔，你脸色不好。那个毒气……”

“角尊阁下给过应对的解药，毋须挂怀。”于里昂热吃完一份卷饼，擦掉油渍，就着干净的饮用水吞下药丸，“方才调查的结果，想听听么。”

那语气教桑克瑞德打了个寒碜。听上去古井无波的语气底下酝酿着某种不知名的焦躁。桑克瑞德暗自努力压下询问于里昂热的冲动，顺着精灵回答：“说说看？”

“经指认，遗体是巴尔罗无疑，死亡超过一日。”

“那便是说，巴尔罗被营地驱逐，假意从弯枝牧场借陆行鸟离开森林，实际上躲避了码头卫兵的视线，带着还没被收缴的水晶在睡莲岩藏身？”

“这一过程，我与角尊均作了同样的猜想。但巴尔罗已死，他身后的线索就此中断。”

“嗯……”桑克瑞德拧着眉毛思索了会儿，“这毫无疑问是灭口的手段，说明他在这一批水晶的交易里不过是一枚棋子。对方杀死他以后将水晶留下，显然是等待有人过来查看，触发陷阱、引起爆炸、毁灭证据。”

“深刻污染的水晶爆炸的后果……睡莲岩的洞穴，距离镜树很近。桑克瑞德，对方莫非是想……通过这种方法，威胁镜树的安全？”

“有可能。即便没有人去查看睡莲岩，以睡莲岩和镜树的距离，趁着夜黑把水晶和陷阱设置在镜树附近再引爆也很容易。”

于里昂热回忆了一下先前角尊的收尾工作。

“艾·乌纳预计到了爆炸产生的后续影响，派人留在那里清除毒物。”

“那他还算开窍，我总觉得石场水车这群人在利用你追查的决心把这烂摊子推到你身上，自己安于现状。”

“这样的评价对他们很不公平，森林对人们的分工自有决断，该是调查队做的，他们绝不推辞……而这类案件，确非调查队所长。”

桑克瑞德半眯起眼，轻声问：“你却觉得这是我擅长的吗？”

精灵扔掉用餐后的垃圾，端坐交叉着手指。

“怎么这么问？”

“一个武器的元灵，精于搜查收集情报，你不觉得奇怪吗？”桑克瑞德不带感情色彩地说，“你好像此习以为常，甚至很清楚怎么配合。”

“嗯……是个好问题。”

于里昂热在青年咄咄逼问的注视中站起身，又在青年转而不明就里的目光中牵起他的手腕，稍一使力，将轻飘飘的元灵拉到床铺上。

“请脱了上衣。”

“喂、喂喂，不是吧于里昂热，我很认真地在问你，你想什么呢？”

“在想什么的是你，桑克瑞德。”精灵冷静地压掉桑克瑞德乱动的手臂，“爆炸之后，你是否……被大元灵带走了？”

桑克瑞德一愣：“啊啊……你怎么知道？”

“睡莲岩和镜树，以及和长老树的距离，我们才刚讨论完。大元灵显然察觉了某种危机，回收了在它附近的可疑灵体，而你……亦在其中。”

“我很可疑吗？”

于里昂热不去正面解答：“大元灵再次对你说话了么。”

“倒没有，只是让我看见了我自己。而那个‘我自己’也很快消失了……”

桑克瑞德迷惑地看着于里昂热眨眼的动作凝滞了一下，随后精灵坐在床边，扶住额头。

“……万幸……”

“哎哎，到底怎么回事啊？跟我本来的样子有关？”

“……你也察觉到了，‘本来的样子’。”

“你以为我是谁，于里昂热。既然你熟悉我的行为作风，那我会发现一些什么不奇怪吧……”

他索性就躺在床上大张着手臂，苦笑起来。

“我原本——是人类？”

就像房间的窗户被人用蜂蜡堵住了缝隙，空气的流动在他问出这句话时骤而凝固，窗外调查队和商团享用晚饭的喧哗也离他们远去，唯有琥珀宝石兽若无其事，在地板上用后腿捋着自己的耳朵。

“……是的。”

许久，于里昂热才缓慢地回答，那语气说不出桑克瑞德猜中答案对于他意味着欣慰还是更大的忧愁。

“我……”桑克瑞德咽了一口唾液，“死了吗？”

“没有。”这回于里昂热十分肯定。

“那‘我’在哪里？我是说……”

“好了，脱掉上衣。”

“喂！”

于里昂热站起身来，动手去解青年的衣扣。桑克瑞德拍不开他的手，只好挪开身体一股脑扒掉衣服。

在精灵把魔导书和晶簇同时放在床上时，桑克瑞德瞥了眼书脊上隐隐约约如同被火苗舔舐过的伤痕，吐了吐舌头：“这点小伤而已。”

“随爆炸喷薄而出的以太还是会造成灵体的损伤，若当时是琥珀宝石兽在洞内，会直接将它打散。”

精灵把一簇水晶捏在掌心，运用魔法将之以太化，顺着书脊的线条一点点抹上去。虽然不是直接触摸到桑克瑞德本身，但精灵的指节擦过书脊时，桑克瑞德还是哼哼着缩了起来，露出同样有着灼伤痕迹的背部。脊背伴随以太的注入而逐渐发热，渗入本不该存在、却由于青年发觉到自身的“真实”而开始有了实感的肌肉和筋骨。几秒钟后，桑克瑞德就耐不住地攥紧了自己的肩膀。

于里昂热停下手：“……桑克瑞德，你要是露出这种表情……我很难办。”

“什、什么表情？”

精灵叹起了气。

“也不要发出那种声音。”

青年还在“呜呜”地小声呻吟，听得这话赶紧咬住舌头。

“等等，你还没回答我——唔……”

指尖顺到书脊中央时，于里昂热展开了一个掌心大的魔法阵，光辉悠悠旋转，在书脊上流淌出柔和的以太流，恍如丝绸慢慢溢向封面和封底。这一下让作为魔导书元灵的桑克瑞德喘起了气，全身热度急剧上升，眼前一片青白交错，他不自觉扭动着靠近于里昂热，扯住了对方的衣摆。

起先于里昂热担心桑克瑞德是痛苦难耐，一度停止咏唱细心观察青年的脸色，但他很快移开视线干咳一声，魔法阵便一分分扩大，以太削灭灯火，灿金配合着精灵咏唱的符文在屋中宁静地旋绕。

颂唱完咒文的精灵趁青年还把脸埋在自己被其揉得乱七八糟的衣摆中，合起魔导书，一只手掌心盖在桑克瑞德的肩胛骨附近。金色的以太流完成了使命消散开去，余辉遍布如星。

青年喘平了气，还是不肯抬起脸，闷在布料里抱怨：“那里没有伤了，手拿开吧。”

“曾经有过。”于里昂热将他翻过来，戳戳他的肋骨，“这里也曾有过。”

“是我作为人类的时候？你真是了解啊……”青年的胸口起起伏伏，眼睛里却拾回了些许锐利，“可以回答我了吗？”

见精灵重回沉默，桑克瑞德拉下脸来坐起身，一把扯下对方的护目镜，靠近到鼻尖相碰的距离。

如果于里昂热熟悉他的身体，那么他肯定也熟悉这个距离。

果不其然，桑克瑞德在对方的眼睛里找到了许多东西，比如呼之欲出却被强压在底的真相，比如和以太之光同样颜色的浅金，以及在那层瞳孔中同样张皇的自己。

又比如于里昂热在察觉大元灵连同他一块带走所有游荡灵体之后的焦急。

如果自己能成为于里昂热所希望的那个样子，这种焦急就不会出现。然而于里昂热并未对他有过任何催促，只是一直在等。

“你明明可以说出来。”桑克瑞德肯定地指出，“说出一切，就不必这么累了，不是吗？”

回答他的是一个似乎卡住了太久的呼吸、却抽手放弃去用倾诉来获得生机的拥抱。

“因为……我也不知道，‘你’究竟在哪里。世界之大，生命如海，你在我看不见也够不到的地方徘徊，尚未重见朝阳。

最后一片以太带走了残存的亮光，房间和夜晚融为一体，桑克瑞德紧张得绷起肩膀又立刻放松下去，全神贯注听着于里昂热的耳语。

“我能做的，是让你有足够的力量去……找回‘自己’，再回到那个不知名的地方。”

可是这一切面临着新的风险。就像这一次，一旦森林的大元灵决定要带走什么，于里昂热便无能为力。

“所以不能告诉我吗？关于我的一切，只能靠我自己去回想？”

桑克瑞德回抱住精灵，用力得透过衣料抓住了于里昂热背上的皮肤，“你不怕万一我想不起来？万一我刚好觉得做一个武器的元灵也不差？”

于里昂热少见地嗤笑一声。

“不。就这一点，我相信你。”他说得肯定却又沉重，“或许我们所走之路并非坦途，但我相信你。”


	10. Chapter 10

10.

夜半时分，浓重的乌云遮蔽森林上空，大雨随之倾倒而下。

桑克瑞德迷迷糊糊地撑起眼皮，听见雨声卷着暴涨的河水轰鸣，看了一眼一旁的于里昂热，确认对方没有惊醒后掏掏耳朵侧过身打算继续入眠。

下一秒青年便被一股阴森的直觉驱走睡意，从床上一跃而起跳到窗台边。

窗外雨幕茫茫，调查队员早就睡下，守卫也躲进了哨塔。桑克瑞德视力再好，放眼望去除了被雨水打得低低的枝丫，一个活物都看不见。

实际上，这种雨势下正常人是很难看得清东西的。可桑克瑞德分明感觉得到那股阴森之中包藏的视线，精确地直扎他栖身的窗台。

“这不是人类的视线。”桑克瑞德自语道，以最小的幅度按住腰间的刀，却找不到视线的来源。更令他恐慌的是，他一静心去探寻，那股视线竟变成箭雨一般，打四面八方袭来。

“这不是人类的视线……”

桑克瑞德咬了咬牙，那道非人注视带来的还有涌上记忆的黑暗，同雨水倒灌一样将他溺得接不上气。他明明不需要呼吸，但他此刻急需呼吸，否则他根本没有逃离那道阴影的气力。

“桑克瑞德，快回来。”

手腕被人用劲一扯，桑克瑞德便仰面倒了下去。

“你、你怎么醒了？”

于里昂热镇定地关上窗，封住外面的暴雨和根本无从追寻的视线。

“你以太不稳，我能感知到。”

“不好意思啊，吵醒你了。”桑克瑞德不再去看窗外，有些沮丧，“不像野兽啊……”

“那不是人间之物。”

“你知道我在指什么？”

于里昂热点点头：“亦不是外蹿的魔物……不必细想。”

桑克瑞德回味着那道视线的意味：“它明显在看我，于里昂热。它怎么会看得见我？难道是别的元灵……”

“不。”于里昂热慢悠悠地倒了一杯水，小啜一口，一副心里有数的样子，“他是……桑克瑞德，你还好吗？”

青年望着天花板，目光迷离，于里昂热连喊了两声他才回过头来，张口嗓音含着冷漠和沙哑。

“万万没料到，最先想得起来的竟然是这种感觉。”

“嗯？”

于里昂热忽然明白了什么。桑克瑞德的状态让精灵联想起大灾难后他耽于工作忙得不近人情、以及摘下黑色兜帽后的样子。

“桑克瑞德，那已经过去了很长时间……当时的你，为不再有人遭遇与你相同的事而努力振作。回忆起一桩不堪是很痛苦，但雨后必将天晴，你一定能找得回那时的光明。”

繁复的思绪搅得桑克瑞德眼睛都要鼓出眶外，又发觉自己表情太差，赶忙糊了糊脸，换上一张笑容面对精灵。不过他这个笑容没坚持到两秒就枯萎下来——于里昂热的眼眉动也没动。

“你让我回忆光明，自己倒满脸哀虑。”桑克瑞德叹了口气，“你这样，我怎么想得起来。”

“变成我的错了？”

桑克瑞德耸耸肩，接过精灵递过来的手，拢起手指躺回枕头上，往旁边挪了挪。

“说个让你高兴的事。”

“嗯？”

“光明，是有的。那个时候……”青年再次拢紧手指，滑过精灵的指节，“从黑暗里脱身的时候，睁开眼睛看见的就是光。”

于里昂热歪了歪头：“沉眠转醒，因人自身向往光明。这是很正常的事情。”

“我说的是你……哎。”

桑克瑞德捕捉到于里昂热眼中一划而过的笑意，气咻咻地吹起刘海。

“你这家伙在套我话。”他嚷嚷起来，“睡不睡啊！我一个元灵，又不能对你做什么。”

于里昂热被最后那句话刺了一下，轻轻抽出手，方才的笑意落进夜色。

“光明……我也是在黑暗中等待光明之人。抑或，我将失去……获得光明的机会吧。”

“机会是平等的，你以前不是这么说的吗？”

桑克瑞德张着嘴，好像隐隐想起了点东西，那感觉又不像是“想起”。祈求世间平等地拥有生的希望的老人，从旁协助他之人，继承老人遗志之人……那些身影环绕在他身边来来往往，脚步不曾停歇。他在其中找见了自己的影子，亦步亦趋紧跟在老人身后，生怕一步跟不上便掉进深渊。而他真的被黑暗绊住脚的那一回，害怕着从此追不上其他人的那一回，他们停了下来。

然后有人拉了他一把，还有人催促他醒来。青年分明记得，每一次醒来看到的阳光里，总是站着这个精灵。

“如果连发生过那样的事、犯下带血的过错的我也能回到光明中的话，”桑克瑞德低头瞧着自己空空的手心，仿佛手上还沾着某些同伴的血，“那你怎么又没有资格获得呢。”


	11. Chapter 11

11.

黑衣森林连着下了四天的雨，有时是东部林区下一夜，有时是北部林区下一天，而桑克瑞德和于里昂热驻留的南部林区则是大大小小的雨点覆盖白昼黑夜。考虑到鬼哭队针对罗威吉布商团的非法藏货和巴尔罗之死的调查还未结束，桑克瑞德建议于里昂热推后返回田园郡的计划。

他们趁着雨水不太密集的一个黄昏，借用陆行鸟跑到恬静路营地观赏“传说中悬挂在无限城妖物之林上方的夕阳”，谁知蔓根沼的水位急剧上涨，漫过了沼边的小径和营地的两阶吊桥，陆行鸟一脚踩进去打了个滑，于里昂热连人带鸟就摔进了沼里。

起先桑克瑞德反应及时，拉着精灵的领子想把他往上提，但他马上发现自己也跟着精灵一起在被雨水抽打得混沌的泥水中打滚。

“我拉不动你！”桑克瑞德大喊道，胡乱甩着不存在于自己身上的泥水，“不然你就不用摔进来了！”然后他望着于里昂热一身泥浆的狼狈样大笑，直到于里昂热认为天气不合适，提议返回石场水车。陆行鸟吃了一亏，返程的路走得格外小心，谁知速度太慢，导致于里昂热两人没能在下一波暴雨之前回到营地，原本让精灵从里到外湿了个透的泥浆就给雨水冲洗了个干净。

桑克瑞德打趣“你不用洗澡了”，回到房间后又催促着于里昂热去洗热水，自己跑到阳台晃荡，听着楼台下的妇女向丈夫抱怨晾不干的衣服。

独自面对雨水幕帘容易让人陷入沉思和回忆，桑克瑞德也不能免俗。于里昂热肩上挂着浴巾在他背后喊着青年名字时，桑克瑞德一下子还不愿意回头。

“你妨碍我在脑中描画曼妙的女子。”

“你可以对我描述，看我是否猜得出。”

“哎哟。”

桑克瑞德来了兴致，骨碌翻下阳台的围栏，却一眼对上精灵还未穿上长袍的身躯，惊得他大大噎了一口气。

“你——不怕着凉啊？”

于里昂热看看青年，又看看自己，表情甚是无辜。

“森林气候温和，让我感冒可谓难事。屋内仅有一条浴巾，擦完头发便不适合再擦身……”

“你是木头吗？”

桑克瑞德扯下精灵肩头的浴巾糊上对方的脑袋，动作暴躁地乱揉一把，扭开脸去。

“我这便穿上。”

“哎……”桑克瑞德偷偷瞄了一眼，见精灵真的保持出浴全身滴水的状态去拿袍子，急急叫了一声，“穿什么穿，木头潮湿会发霉的啊！”

于里昂热手里拿着长袍：“那依你看来，我穿还是不穿？”

精灵言辞诚恳，态度端正，就差挺胸直背坐下来听取桑克瑞德老师的教导。青年明知道精灵是装的，可这认认真真假装在为难的样子，一点也没有要给桑克瑞德台阶下的意思。

最终桑克瑞德选了个折中的回答：“披着。”

“谨遵。”

于里昂热真的披着袍子，翻起了不离身的书。

“刚才说的，你正在心中描绘的女子，愿意告诉我了吗？”

这云淡风轻底下分明有暴风雨在呼啸，以为我听不出来。桑克瑞德吐吐舌头。

“书里能翻出来？”

“书中黄金，从你嘴里讲出的女性则是宝石，我对其怀有十二分敬重。”

“对、对，还能帮我应付掉。”

于里昂热的手顿了顿。

“托你的福，我觉得自己错过了许许多多宝石啊。”桑克瑞德窥探着于里昂热的表情，指望找出丝毫变动来证明自己的印象没有出错，“——但是有一个人，你从没有替我拒绝。”

“是哪位？”

桑克瑞德一字一句地说：“金色头发。这样——盘起来的。”他比划了一下，卸掉语气中的调侃，“仅是想想，就回味得起……你说过的光和希望。”

他满意地发现于里昂热的嘴角有了些许颤动。但这还不够，他想从精灵这里打探到的事情不止这一点。

“她所代表的如此之特殊，不仅你不会拒绝她……”于里昂热静了几秒，“我也不会。我们从不会拒绝她。”

“还有一个人。”

桑克瑞德飘到精灵身边，张开手臂环住对方。他刻意控制了自己的高度，恰恰好比精灵高出一个头左右，环住精灵后在双臂加上了一个举起的弧度。

他肯定是举不起精灵来的，而他模仿的那个人却做得到。

果然，于里昂热在注意到这些后，变得僵如濒死。

“我想，你也不会拒绝这个人。”桑克瑞德贴着精灵的耳畔低声说，“倘若我们都还有机会见到她的话。”

“我们将会遵循世界的规律、生命的循环……唯有如此才能见到她。”

桑克瑞德听着精灵发抖的呼吸，收紧了手臂。他知道自己讲的是两个对于隐没在白雾中的团队、在他和精灵至今的人生里留下烙印的人，他也看得见自己在早霜顶沙利亚克的徽记前留下的白花，和最后送走的某个谁的背影。他明白这一切于里昂热同样记得一清二楚，承担着的痛苦不比桑克瑞德伴随着回忆而归来的那些少。

而桑克瑞德没问出口，自己在送别同伴的那天，于里昂热说着要一个人静一静的时候他是否敲过精灵的门，还是捎上一壶曾与那位同伴喝过的酒躲在精灵的窗台外面。

“那好，如果还有机会，”桑克瑞德喃喃着在精灵的颈窝里埋下脸，用橄榄和马郁兰制成的沐浴乳味道缠在鼻尖，“就一起再去见她吧。”


	12. Chapter 12

12.

放晴后的太阳毒辣得不可思议，连艾·乌纳·科特罗都忍不住尽量站在屋檐下。

“因为出了人命，双蛇总部特意派了一支小队协查，所以现在我们已经查出一些东西了。”

角尊接受了于里昂热到巴斯卡隆酒家共进早餐的邀请，避开耳目，把一张记录了重要线索的纸条放在桌上。

“没有人目击到杀人过程，遗体的上的刀口也由随处可见的短剑造成。”

于里昂热读者纸上的报告时，角尊继续补充：“手法很利落，看得出死者没能反抗，一刀毙命。巴尔罗给不同的商团雇佣过，具有一定实力，这说明犯人的水平不在他之下。”

“或者是巴尔罗的熟人……对方是有犯人要么同样是冒险者之类的持有武器的人，要么非常谨慎、没有使用特别的武器。”桑克瑞德照旧趴在于里昂热背上，驾轻就熟地在报告中搜寻他需要的信息，“不过我觉得对方两者皆有，尸体和现场的线索几乎为零，犯人肯定预谋好要杀巴尔罗了。”

“罗威吉布商团那边……”艾·乌纳喝了一口茶，苦得做了个鬼脸，“对两箱水晶一无所知。实际上他们根本不认识巴尔罗，根据各个商团招聘自由冒险者的记录，罗威吉布商团也未曾雇佣过他。”

于里昂热看完了纸上的内容，将其还给角尊：“假如我们没能发现这两箱水晶，这批货将被运往哪里？”

“经由薰衣草苗圃渡口的船送到乌尔达哈加工，制成开采矿坑用的提灯。”

“从最终用途来讲，没什么问题。”

艾·乌纳点点头：“是的。加工方也是颇有声望的作坊，不存在牵涉到其他案件的不良记录。所以我们认为，这件事到此就断了……近几天无其他商团储存受污染水晶的事件，深层水晶的开采业已叫停。不管那个犯人还在不在黑衣森林，都不再有机会做同样的事情了。虽然查不到杀人者很让人遗憾……”

“我明白。”

角尊不再就死者本身多言，对精灵露出和善的微笑。

“鬼哭队收缴了那两箱水晶，明天会运往格里达尼亚转交给幻术师行会进行封存。你武器的元灵……看起来精神不错啊。”

“我精神好也看得出来吗？”桑克瑞德随口应和，不料角尊居然直直地看向他。

“我隐约能听见你的声音了。”

桑克瑞德瞅瞅于里昂热，后者同样意味深长地瞅着他。

“消耗其中一簇水晶，做了一定量的修复。”

“嗯，你知道我指的不是这个。调查告一段落……接下来你们打算如何？”

“暂时返回田园郡，对武器做进一步的修整。”

“感谢你们所提供的帮助，祝你们一路顺风。”

艾·乌纳·科特罗起身道别后离开了巴斯卡隆酒家。桑克瑞德手指点着下巴，若有所思：“一开始只是来取点晶簇，没想到卷进这种事情里。”

“有求于人，多少都要付出对应的代价。”

“他刚刚说能听见我了，是不是其他人也能？”

青年作势要去找别的食客测试，给精灵拉了回来。

“角尊善与元灵对话，感知力优于常人。这也是好事……你正在逐步恢复，这趟田园郡之行，或许对你的形态稳定会有决定性的作用。”

“然后我就能变成原来的样子了？”

他吃惊地看到精灵的脸上浮现犹豫，不自觉瑟缩了一下。

“说真的啊，我到现在还不算明白你讲过的‘不知我身在何方’，我能在哪里？”

“我也……”

“怎么会不知道呢！”

桑克瑞德追着于里昂热走出酒馆的背影高声喊道：“你怎么会不知道啊？你不是什么都知道吗？至少‘我在’哪里，——”他深吸着气，“你‘应该知道’吧！”

于里昂热一路快步走到没人的地方才驻足回头看了他一眼，令桑克瑞德咬住怨愤的发言，有点后悔这么冲动地说话。

“在前段时间……发生了某些事件，导致你去往了一个我无法插手也不能直接协助的地方。看不见你、亦干涉不了‘你’的去向。我并非在为自己的无能强加辩解，但是桑克瑞德……”

“拦在你面前的，是规则吧。世界的规则，还有身为人可为何不可为的。”

于里昂热扬起眉毛：“你能理解……”

“我当然能理解。”

桑克瑞德暴躁地挥了挥手，抓起头发。

“我道歉，刚刚是我太急了。我的朋友、我重要的人天天在我梦里出现，而我却喊不出他们的名字。你说‘恢复记忆可以找回我自己’，但这是不是太虚幻了一点，我完全不知道该怎么办。”

他无助地委顿下来，枯萎的荒草穿过他摊在地上的手背。

“大元灵那样问我，我就明白自己还有更重要人和事在等待我去做。但我现在……连一棵草都抓不住。这样和死了有什么区别呢……”

“可你还抓得住我。”

于里昂热忽然蹲下来，双手掰过青年的肩膀。

“失去你的音信之后，我曾以为我也抓不住。直到你在我面前重新睁开双眼……我还能摸得到你的脸。至少、至少你还活着。我们的老师……老师他即便魂归以太之海，他的信念也仍旧守护着这片大地。而我们只要还活着……”

桑克瑞德一把拽住精灵的护目镜将之一直拉到下巴。“好了，我不喜欢你这样说话。”他没好气地哼哼，“你的声音在发抖。我知道你做了很多努力……抱歉冲你发火了，真是难看啊——真正无能的其实是我吧。”

“——当你不是如此的时候，”于里昂热整理了一下心情，悠悠戴好护目镜，“从未对我说过这种话。”

“哈？”

“不知所措的时候、惴惴不安的时候……一直憋在心里，从没向谁说过。”

“嘿嘿嘿，我这么勇敢吗？”

“是勇敢……或是让人困扰呢……”精灵半是开解半是感慨地叹着气，“能让你说出真话来，实属我之幸运。”

他拍拍身上的草屑，示意桑克瑞德跟上，准备借一只陆行鸟前往镜池栈桥搭船。

“……原句奉还啊，于里昂热。”

青年注视着对方在朝阳下略显瘦削的背影，自言自语不知出自此刻身为元灵的自己，还是灵魂深处那个沉眠的本体。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

“实在抱歉，平常的摆渡人告病了两天，眼下只能由他的儿子代为行船……”阿梅勒无不烦恼地说，“这孩子从小跟父亲一块儿摆渡，技术还算可以，就你一个人渡船的话他是没什么问题的。”

“告病？是不是淋雨感冒了呀。”桑克瑞德随口开了个玩笑，率先飘上船招呼于里昂热，“这孩子手臂很健壮嘛，你一个人的重量应该没事的，河水也平稳许多了。”

精灵附身探进船舱坐好，少年颇为懂事地行礼，道了声多见谅才开始撑船。

扁舟在河面上划出的波纹如风吹书页，桑克瑞德俯下身还能看见船底游过的白妙鲤。

“可惜白妙鲤的料理追求一个鲜字，不然我不介意风干后带上几条。”

“风干的鱼需要配以大量的盐，比直接盐烤浪费得多。”

见撑船的少年投来不解的视线，意识到自己在他人看来不过自说自话的于里昂热解释道：“请不要介意，我在与自己的书对话……”

“您是很有学识的人呐。”少年一边撑着长杆一边好奇地望望于里昂热手中的魔导书，“偶尔我也与父亲接送过像您这样随身带书的人。”

行船的速度不快，安稳地飘过树影密集的河心。

“知识无涯，我也就草草涉猎……若说有学识，还不敢妄自尊大。像撑船这样的功夫，我就属于一窍不通。”

“我可以问问嘛？有这种书的人……是不是可以‘召唤’出什么来？”

“你如果指的是……”于里昂热召唤了琥珀宝石兽，惹来不敢出声引人误会的桑克瑞德一声欢呼，“这样的以太生物，确实如此。”

“那……”少年迟疑了片刻，小心地接着问，“死去的人的灵魂呢？”

这个问题令于里昂热不禁严肃起来：“生死是世界的循环之理，召唤死者违背自然的理法，是绝对不可逾越的禁区，历史上不死者引发的悲剧数不胜数。孩子……你从哪里听到这种说法？”

“很久以前路过的冒险者提到过，当时我还小，感觉是些很恐怖的故事。但是前两天……爸爸他说，在雨中看到了姐姐的灵魂。”

“看到了什么？”正在拨弄琥珀宝石兽下巴的桑克瑞德手指抽紧，“姐姐的灵魂……闹鬼？”

“因为灵灾后闹饥荒的关系……我的姐姐五年前去世了。爸爸和妈妈靠着在这个渡口撑船才保住了整个家……可爸爸前两天冒雨停船的时候，说是看到了姐姐在树林里走，那个样子就和五年前一模一样……”

“所以吓病了么。”桑克瑞德若有所思，“还有别的人看到吗？”

于里昂热也问了同样的问题，少年摇摇头。

“只有爸爸看见了姐姐……其实阿梅勒大姐她说自己看到了去世的家人，只不过阿梅勒大姐胆子很大。”

“快问问他，知不知道阿梅勒看到的家人是什么情况？”

“大姐的家人是去年去世的……”

桑克瑞德同于里昂热不安地对望了一眼：“是不是前段时间，我们去库尔札斯中央高地的白云崖前哨，那两兄弟也是说死去的姐姐在废墟上游荡才委托我们去查看？”

巨龙首的指挥官正是记得拂晓血盟有擅长处理这类不明正体之存在的人才找了于里昂热，那会儿两人都没深究委托人的事由。而今仔细回想起来，似乎两边都有那么一点相似。

“半年前死去、一年前死去和五年前死去……其实离世的时间并不重要，重要的是‘看见了死者’本身。”桑克瑞德在脑中把前前后后一些被他忽略过的东西重新翻找出来，忽然一拍脑门，“于里昂热！快让船回去！”

“正有此意。”精灵同样联想到了什么，请求少年让船返回栈桥。少年被于里昂热瞬间就阴暗下去的周身氛围吓了一跳，不敢多问，回程的速度也加快了许多。

“我记得、我记得艾·乌纳·科特罗说，今天是鬼哭队护送那两箱水晶对吧？”于里昂热快速跑向镜树时，桑克瑞德和琥珀宝石兽保持在他身侧。青年不被精灵跑动的节奏所打扰，只一路平行地飘着，“虽然我暂时没有证据只靠猜测，如果实际上杀了巴尔罗的就是石场水车里别的冒险者……”

“镜树附近除了睡莲岩，还有墓园。白云崖的游魂和镜树周围的游魂或许也是同一性质——被这种污染的水晶召唤至现世。”

“这大概就是‘某个人’的目的，召唤出死者……对方肯定不会让鬼哭队好好运送水晶，而要打倒鬼哭队的人，凶手也许不止一个。”青年一下子拦在于里昂热身前，“你得拟定一个计划，首先我们要找到运送水晶的小分队。”

“不必找到，我们只需在镜树周围等待。”

桑克瑞德被于里昂热的回答惊得愣在原地。

“假如敌人真的到了镜树，那么就意味着小分队的人非死即伤。”青年厉声训斥，“你要舍弃那些人吗？”

可他立刻又陷入了矛盾，因为摆在他们面前的是可以把黑手伸到库尔札斯中央高地的敌人，数量尚未可知，而他和于里昂热，充其量仅能算一个半战斗力。

再去找艾·乌纳·科特罗说明情况必然来不及了。

但他在意识到于里昂热选择了牺牲什么人时，仿佛第一次认识这个精灵。

“桑克瑞德。”

于里昂热拉了他一把，侧身隐入树丛后。

“不论你怎么想，现在已经来不及了。”


	14. Chapter 14

14.

桑克瑞德在看到阿·拉卡斯率领五六个掺杂着冒险者和商贩模样的人出现在镜树河岸边的那一刻就明白，自己已然料中了那个可怕的后果。

不管这是不是于里昂热的选择所导致的，青年心里仍是一阵钝痛。

“那个徽记……是罗威吉布商团。”于里昂热眯细了双眼，认出那些人所牵陆行鸟背上货箱的记号。

“……原来，是拉卡斯和罗威吉布商团合谋吗。”桑克瑞德甩了甩头，暂且撇开内心的惶惶情绪，“怪不得他不肯让你一起进入遗迹，送过来的两束晶簇也太巧了点。原来只是想把你支开……”

“大约我们的出现，对于阿·拉卡斯和罗威吉布商团来讲是一个意外。倘若你没发现压在货舱里的水晶，他们的计划必将提前数天，在所有人都未曾发觉的情况下顺利实施。”

桑克瑞德环顾四周，挥挥手让于里昂热踩着自己指引的路径跟上阿·拉卡斯等人的步伐。

“喂、阿·拉卡斯，你把睡莲岩的存货都毁了，你说的那些还能实现吗？”商团为首的拉拉菲尔族男人嘶哑地问。

“放心吧。有人给了我启示。”

阿·拉卡斯嘴里叼着草根，指示其他人卸下水晶，按照某种魔法阵的形式排布在镜树前方。

“启示？”桑克瑞德疑惑地说，“这几个人不像是秘术师，就用这两箱水晶能召唤出什么？”

“我想……我知道他们能召唤出什么。”于里昂热的语气笃定得让桑克瑞德背脊一凉，“原本放置在睡莲岩的水晶是足以让他们做到预想中的事的，而在缺乏存货的情况下，只有一种可能，足够达到目的。”

精灵目不转睛地盯着那些人摆下最后一块水晶，手中书写的魔法也已成型，琥珀宝石兽在他书完结末一笔，后腿发劲如离弦之箭冲弹而出。

桑克瑞德亦不等于里昂热做出指令，三步两步赶上琥珀兽，在魔法阵三个角钉下含有延迟效果的短刀。

镜树的大元灵能够判断进入黑衣森林的人是否具有成为森林之民的资格，而建立在附近的墓园也同样是森林之民的安息地。浑浊的水晶若是和这些以太混杂，借助大元灵周围的力量，说不定能简单地塑造一个同地下遗迹相似的环境。

而在那个环境中，就能召唤出死者之灵。

快速认识到这些人的意图，桑克瑞德最大限度地利用身体中还留存的能量，加重了短刀上的延迟魔法，同时紧紧盯住阿·拉卡斯和其他冒险者对于里昂热的进攻——是福是祸说不清，罗威吉布的商团里，真正能拿起武器的人不过两三个。

“当心，于里昂热，他们是可以击败鬼哭队的人！”桑克瑞德高喊着，分出一点注意力给琥珀宝石兽，引导琥珀兽更快找到敌人的破绽予以反击。

“该死……你怎么还在这里！”

阿·拉卡斯气急败坏地吼着，却不明白为什么魔法阵还未启动。身为冒险者的经验促使他判断出眼前的精灵在阻碍自己的计划，挥动长剑劈开琥珀兽，“弓箭手！”

桑克瑞德马上察觉到自己犯了个大错。于里昂热根本就不是灵活型的战斗者，有琥珀兽为他抵挡一阵还成，但如果出现远距离进攻的敌人，琥珀兽根本应接不来。铺天而至的箭雨就证明了这一点，于里昂热不得不用翻滚的形式去闪开，衣角也被拉破。

“你才是该去压制魔法阵的人啊。”桑克瑞德苦笑着抽身而起，代替琥珀兽用以太挡下连射过来的三支箭，可仅仅这几秒，失去一部分压制的魔法阵马上就散发出透着紫黑色气息的暗光。

“听着，不要乱来，别忘了我们的战斗从来都是互相配合的。”桑克瑞德急切地说，一边同琥珀兽防守两个方向的进攻一边用背部挤了挤精灵，“到魔法阵那边去，这样我才能继续阻止魔法实施。”

一支箭险些戳歪青年钉下的短剑，桑克瑞德“唔啊”地叹了一句，赶忙往于里昂热即将咏唱出的下一发魔法之中注入加强了的力量。

“阿·拉卡斯……我未能亲眼得见地下遗迹的凶险，却对游走在其中的灵魂有所耳闻，你也亲口告诉我，能用黑衣森林的落叶数出牺牲在里面的亡魂。”那一发魔法弹击倒了弓箭手，于里昂热在把目标转向被琥珀兽阻挡、不能靠近过来的拳术师身上时，对阿·拉卡斯开口，“召唤死者之灵的后果，你该很清楚才是。”

阿·拉卡斯对他的质问报以冷冰冰的回应：“想要重新找回死去的战友、想要拥有不死的生命……有错吗？”

“哎哟哟，这真是听到耳朵起茧的说辞啊！”桑克瑞德的第四把剑抵挡住了拳术师——当然在普通人眼中，挡下拳术师的只是一股不知名的力量罢了——琥珀兽借机直把拳术师撞晕在树干上，“要是每一个失去了同伴的人都这样想，世界早就毁灭无数次了……喂、于里昂热，你这么看着我是什么意思？我不是还没死吗？”

“一厢情愿地惊扰死者……你考虑过安息之人是否愿意？”

“重获生命、和战友在一起，有什么不愿意！”

阿·拉卡斯的剑沾着水花削过于里昂热的胸前。那距离太过危险，于里昂热只退得开两步，还是被划破了手臂，血转瞬浸透了袖管。

“啧……”

桑克瑞德想去查看精灵的伤势，眼角却溜过一道身影。警钟响彻青年脑海的同时，他已经越过精灵的背，钉下第五和第六道短刀拉开了防御的屏障。

这不是他作为人类时能做到、仅凭借元灵的身份才施展得出的魔法。屏障护住了于里昂热的后方，再慢半秒，从背面偷袭而来的长枪就能贯穿精灵。

“要是我还保持原来的身体就好了……”桑克瑞德沮丧地笑笑，咽下翻涌上嘴边的咸腥味，“放在以前，这点小手段根本不在话下。”

琥珀兽配合着他的刀路，三叉尾甩出重重的一击，将没有了武器的枪术士击倒在地。大概是精灵的反击能力超出了阿·拉卡斯的预计，他呆滞了一秒，就被于里昂热困在新的魔法阵中。

商贩早就跑远，阿·拉卡斯挣扎了几下，还是拄着长剑跪倒下来。

“你的队伍里没有秘术师……”于里昂热按住手臂上的伤口，运起些微以太止血，“教给你这种邪术的，是‘天使’吗？”

提及这个词，阿·拉卡斯惊讶地张开嘴，又很快森森咬牙：“‘天使’是给我实现愿望的指路人……”

“果然如此。”于里昂热了然答道，“以‘天使’的常用手腕，他们为了让你成功，不会只教给你一种魔法。那么鬼哭队落败也是理所当然……”

一旁的桑克瑞德闻言，略微震动了一下。

“你到底都知道些什么，于里昂热……所以你才会选择直接等待敌人，而不是追赶护送水晶的鬼哭队吗？”

“综合各方面因素，我们直接露面的成功率反而直线下降。”

桑克瑞德咬牙切齿：“我只关心，你到底都知道了什么——”

然而不等精灵再作进一步说明，阿·拉卡斯已经站起来，扬起了剑。

桑克瑞德发出警告、于里昂热意图阻止也赶不及阿·拉卡斯举剑刺向自己胸膛的动作，那柄剑不带迟疑地贯穿了阿·拉卡斯的胸膛。

将死之人带着阴测的笑容，拔出染血的长剑投进了被桑克瑞德压制的魔法阵中。凶器和血液立刻催化了魔法阵的运转，肮脏的以太霎时呈发散姿态绽开如同剑刃簇成的恶之花，桑克瑞德躲闪不及，被震荡出了老远。

“桑克瑞德！”于里昂热喊了一次青年的名字，执起魔导书尝试给青年钉在三角上的短剑补充魔力。然而魔法阵转换得太快，热风撕扯着精灵的衣服，精灵还没念得完咒语的开头，也给刮得倒退数步，重重摔在地上。

魔法阵里的以太迅速凝缩，隐隐可见不知名的灾兽轮廓蠢动。森林的风开始逆流，鸟兽觉察到危险纷纷鸣叫奔逃，溪流中央的镜树簌簌抖落绿叶，警示不详的存在正在接近。

眼见这样下去连于里昂热也未必对付得了，桑克瑞德掂量了一下自身剩下的力量，搓掉嘴角的血迹爬起身：“于里昂热，你身上的晶簇还有剩吗？”

“角尊交于我的，还有一簇……莫非你是要用它……”

“晶簇以后还可以再找，现在得用它补充净化的能量。”

桑克瑞德稳住身形，脚踩着草地跨过尸体一步步走到精灵身后，扶在对方手臂的伤处上，将自身残存的力量化作以太，透过晶簇灌注给魔导书，让这个被阿尔达希尔、在诸多冒险者眼中一旦成型将前途无限的武器发出晶亮澄澈的光辉，描画和展开耀眼魔纹。

“我来帮你。”


	15. Chapter 15

15.

雅·修特拉揉了揉用以太视物太久而疲累的眼睛，打住和阿尔达希尔的对话，转向刚刚走到他们面前的贤人。那精灵脸色发灰，身上的坎肩带着被火舌舔舐出来的残破，一副出师不利的破败模样。

雅·修特拉讶异地望着于里昂热。于里昂热不是喜欢外出冒险的人，这种窘况几乎从未在他身上出现过。

“好狼狈啊，我怎么没听说你离开沙之家是为了把自己弄成这幅样子？”

猫魅族迎上前去，动手为精灵治疗他那仅用一根绷带简单包扎过的手臂。伤口在浅青色的魔法中迅速愈合，但于里昂热不去等那几秒，只捧出自己的魔导书。

阿尔达希尔在看到那本书的时候不由得紧紧拧着眉毛。

“这……怎么会变成这样……”

如今的“元灵武器”，已经失去了作为一个武器所该有的风采。原本青年还会从书本中模仿幽灵伸着脑袋做鬼脸，而今仅剩纸页奄奄一息，魔纹图样苟延残喘。

雅·修特拉只瞥了那本书一眼便抿紧了嘴唇。于里昂热也没去看她，甚至没有去看阿尔达希尔，强撑着挺直背脊，捏紧封面的边缘，好像这样还能抓住什么。

“在黑衣森林的晶簇……为了应急全部用掉了吗？这没关系，当务之急，得先修好它……否则元灵马上就……”

阿尔达希尔急急念叨着，找了个干净的石凳铺开他和于里昂热此前收集到的所有晶簇，两颗三颗补进书里，中途紧急叫回跟罗薇娜拌着嘴的盖罗尔特。但盖罗尔特对那本书沉重地摇了摇头。

“这个武器，已经死了。”

“哈？你在瞎说什么，怎么可能会死？”阿尔达希尔大声抗议，要求盖罗尔特再努力一下，“有我们两个在这里，一个武器怎么会死？”

“所以我说你还是个小鬼，武器的心灵还没听得彻底，这样培育出来的人造元灵是会扭曲的啊。”盖罗尔特耸耸肩，“你没看出来吗？就算你修好了这本书，它也仅是普通的魔导书而已了。”

雅·修特拉瞄了瞄自己扶着的精灵，陪着对方保持沉默等待盖罗尔特的判决。

“那个元灵，已经不在书里了。”

阿尔达希尔难以置信地瞪大双眼，又倾注了两枚水晶，辅以仪器试图再挽救一把。

不过很快少年就松开了手指，让魔导书躺在石凳上，封面覆盖着一片死寂。田园郡晴朗的阳光宽慰着这几个各怀心事的人，却无法再赐予魔导书新的活力。

“我……我和盖罗尔特能让它再次成为一把漂亮的武器……一本性能卓越的魔导书……但为什么、我明明警告过你，那个元灵很不稳定，随时都会消失——”

少年看到精灵的表情就说不下去了。他转念一想，大概失去那个元灵给贤人的打击，绝不亚于损失了一个研究成果的自己。

可贤人这个模样又是怎么回事？研究元灵武器的过程中不乏中途放弃或是失败的冒险者，他见过许多次冒险者在重重困难前胆怯、懒惰还有失望的脸，却没有哪一个像于里昂热这样，让人联想到一潭深不见底的死水。人造元灵毕竟是新生的产物，而这贤人看上去……更像是失去了一个活生生的人。

阿尔达希尔不免产生一个大胆到可谓逾越规律界限的想法。

“莫非那个元灵……实际上是人的灵魂吗？”

像是死水飘入一片落叶，于里昂热僵硬的线条终于出现了波动。但他仅是望着自己的魔导书，不对阿尔达希尔的提问作任何解答。

“书……剩下的损伤，由我自行修理即可。请将剩余的晶簇给我吧，我能妥善处理它们。”

阿尔达希尔愣愣地让出空位，给精灵收拾好没用完的晶簇。

“我该回沙之家了，离开那里太久，会流失许多有用的情报。”

阿尔达希尔想叫住他，盖罗尔特却伸手拦住了少年。雅·修特拉对少年投去温柔的一眼，转身跟上精灵。

等走到阿尔达希尔和盖罗尔特都听不见的地方，雅·修特拉在于里昂热身后说：“是桑克瑞德吧。”

不是询问，她心里早已有了答案。

“之前的事情我就不问了。阿尔达希尔说的那个‘元灵’，是桑克瑞德的灵魂。”

就像上次她问精灵正在盘算着什么一样，于里昂热稍稍侧过头。这一回猫魅族的贤人也不用去揣测于里昂热护目镜后的眼神了。

“……我只希望，他平安地在地脉中找回自己。”

雅·修特拉前后联系了一下精灵根据幻杖搜寻到地脉出口的事情：“你找了别的地脉出口？”

“我原以为能在地脉周围找回他，然而天不遂愿，只找到了以那种形式存在的灵魂……看起来他在里面迷失了方向。”雅·修特拉意外地在精灵脸侧看到了缺乏生气的微笑，“这不奇怪，他的迷茫从不外露，缺少与身体相协调的控制力，迷路反而是可理解的。”

“只是长期以这种形式分离的话，自身存在会变得非常虚弱。”雅·修特拉显露出担忧，“再拖久一点就会被世界判定为死亡，召回以太之海了。”

于里昂热肯定地点了点头：“所以我向近来在人造元灵的研发上声名大噪的阿尔达希尔……确实，这一路的努力，让灵魂的形态稳定了许多，只差一步他就能重拾掉落在灵魂底部的记忆、以较为完全的形式回到地脉之中同身体汇合，在拥有清醒意识的情况下找到脱离地脉的出口。”

“既然是只差一步……现在他没能想起来‘自己’吗？”

这一回于里昂热所有的表情都不见了踪影。

“……雅·修特拉，我们虽然常把十二神庇佑挂在嘴边，而真到此时，十二神永远不是我们能仰赖的对象。一切……仍旧靠我们自己。”

于里昂热撇回头去，迈开步子，毫无等着雅·修特拉跟上来的意思。


	16. Chapter 16

16.

“不要用这种表情，我会觉得自己又做错了。”

那天他们一起销毁了那个被疯狂之人催动的魔法阵，桑克瑞德接住镜树落下表示平安的绿叶，垫在掌心，向于里昂热露出微笑。

此刻他又拥有了实体，尽管这个实体正在逐渐变得虚幻，精灵透过那身黑衣能看得见他背面镜树宽宏的树干和湍急的溪流。

“这大约是寄存在灵体中的力量被全部挥发掉后的回光返照。”桑克瑞德小声自嘲，随后马上呸呸呸吐掉这种不吉利的发言，“等下记得去找雅·修特拉给你把手臂扎好——她已经平安了吧。拂晓的大家……都还好吗？”

于里昂热淌着溪水走到他面前，离得这么近了却一时不知该碰他哪里。

“你想起来了么……”

“哪是‘想起来’，于里昂热。这些东西刻在灵魂里，终有一天要浮上水面。只不过迷路得久了，差点被当成亡灵吸纳进轮回。”青年放开掌心的绿叶让其自然飘回溪水，整整自己胸前的纽扣，“我总是问你‘我在哪’，我也问过大元灵……现在我明白了。”

桑克瑞德嘴角弯起的弧度眨眼间就消散在从镜树的枝条间投下的阳光中。

“就算我们失散各地，不也还是在‘这里’吗……”

于里昂热睁开双眼。脱离回忆后的精灵孤身一人坐在沙之家的书桌前，面前是艾·乌纳·科特罗寄来的，对罗威吉布商团和阿·拉卡斯的裁决书。

他对自己魔导书的修复也差不多要完成了。沙之家的灯火孤寂如常。

精灵吹开用尽以太的晶簇碎屑，露出魔导书质感古朴的封面。然而翻遍封面封底、纸张尽头，透彻整本魔导书、再耗费所有的以太……那个青年也不在里面了。

在刚刚接受自己所谓“元灵”的说辞时，桑克瑞德真的假装过自己“是一本书”，躺在桌上跟着于里昂热翻书节奏蹬着腿，仗着自身没有重量，恣意地打着滚。

「那我要怎样才能像一个武器？」面对精灵的阻止，青年故作迷糊。

「你的本质并非武器，与普通定义上的武器有天壤之别。」

「那我应该怎么样才能像一个武器？」

偶尔听不见桑克瑞德的闹腾，精灵回过头，青年会在隔扇顶上把玩着短刀。

「只要在你前面、不让敌人对你出手就可以了吧。」

然后桑克瑞德在每一个能够躲人的角落都滚了个遍，就像他仍是一个人类时隐藏起自己一样，既能享受消遣，又不打扰精灵阅读。

起初青年还安安分分地回到书里休息，过不了多久，精灵就不得不叹着气让他从自己身上下来。

于里昂热看了看时钟，决定给自己找一点储备过的食物。哈里伯特尚在人世时曾经着手改善过拂晓血盟的伙食，塔塔露和芙·拉敏亦给于里昂热留下过能长期保存又尽量降低营养流失的食材。

「你有没有试过往栗鼠肉排里加黄油？栗鼠的肉其实不太爽口。那边的是白松露？我给你弄点跳蜥蛋来，我记得外面有卖奶酪。」仓库的角落里响起蜘蛛脚勾过麻袋的咔咔声。

「喂——于里昂热，看我弄到了什么？新鲜的。」桑克瑞德摞下一袋血红奇异果，「我去找塔塔露，请她帮忙做果挞吧！」

精灵静静地望着对方走向沙之家入口的背影，说着“跟淑女搭话可不能露出武器”的桑克瑞德把短刀插回了腰间。

作为元灵的桑克瑞德。那个在于里昂热周围留下过体温的桑克瑞德。两者的记忆混杂在一起，等青年再出现在他跟前时，黑衣变成了苍白的衬衫。

「如果付出什么代价能让牺牲的人回来，拿这条命去我也不会有任何怨言。」

于里昂热低头塞给他一杯药水。那段日子过得格外艰难，最为艰难的不是拂晓得去缓和同帝国交战完后的事务，而是受过创伤的所有人。

「可你比谁都清楚……没有哪一个世界允许生死逆转。老师亦然，他绝不希望听到你说这种话、做这样的打算。」

「那你会恨吗，于里昂热。」

元灵扶着贤人的手臂。阿·拉卡斯催发的魔法阵和于里昂热借用元灵力量凝聚起来的以太互相冲撞之时，桑克瑞德就扶着于里昂热的手臂，凑近他的侧脸耳语着问。

「你要是说恨，我不会介意的。谁没有个绝对伤心的时候，没有个失去了就痛不欲生的人啊。阿·拉卡斯、还有那些希望死者复生的人的心情，你不会不理解。」

那晚独自哀悼穆恩布瑞达的于里昂热分明听到了沙之家有人走动。他推开房间门不见青年的身影，却在窗台旁找到了桑克瑞德没能藏好的白色发梢。

「酒的味道……太重了。」

「是嘛。」

青年拒绝于里昂热让他进屋说话的要求，自顾自挂在窗台外面伴酒吹着夜风。迟疑许久后，桑克瑞德呼吸着自己的酒气问：「要是我说付出任何代价换回她的复归……」

「那我决计不会原谅你……你在违背她的誓言。形同无影逆转规律的行为，践踏了她的决心。」

「抱歉。」酒壶倒灌的咕嘟咕嘟声在夜空里格外刺耳，「我总是慢一步。」

于里昂热自己还沉浸在悲痛中，对于青年语带自责的发言感到无所适从。

「你也要……成为悲伤的一部分吗，用这种徒劳的自责？」

「是哦，我本该是来安慰你的。」

「若是安慰……」

青年栏杆上敲了敲空掉的酒瓶，替于里昂热接完他的话。

「活下去、不成为你悲伤的一部分。」

于里昂热猛地探身出窗台，沙漠猎猎的冷风骤然吹散了他对这块窗台的回忆，带来白袍无影艾里迪布斯讥诮的红色面具。

“我想我给你的时间已经够多了，贤人于里昂热。”

于里昂热整个人一僵，随后缓缓站直。

“大驾光临。”他生硬地回答。

“按照你的要求，在协助‘他们’之前，先完成你要做的事情。现在看来——”艾里迪布斯的目光越过精灵的肩膀落在空荡荡的房间里，“——失败了？”

于里昂热倒退两步，抬起被护目镜掩藏好的双眼。艾里迪布斯似乎对贤人的表情十分满意，打开了通往禁书库的传送口。

“走吧，回到暗之战士的身边去吧。这个世界的平衡……就需要你这样理智的人来维护。”


	17. Chapter 17

17.

邪龙的咆哮贯彻伊修加德上空，而桑克瑞德正被自己一丝不挂的状态困扰得举步难行。

雅·修特拉使用强制传送的后劲尚且把脑子晃荡得一塌糊涂，好像一切都还发生在几分钟前。他十分肯定，此刻要是用穆恩布瑞达的斧头劈开来看，脑袋里头绝对是红白错乱成一锅稀里哗啦的糊糊。

他勉力站起，身体和灵魂不搭调产生的失衡再加上被他遗忘了的小腿箭伤使他脑袋哐地砸向地面。

桑克瑞德看不清是什么挡住了脑门直接与泥土接吻，只觉得那团软软的东西发出了尖叫，在他下意识伸手去抓的刹那啪叽着小脚跑开了。

他只抓住了一颗硬邦邦的石头，只是那触感又和石头不一样。桑克瑞德合上眼再睁开，努力看清手指间捏着的东西。

“坚果？”

他咕哝了句抱歉，将坚果放回原地。调整和适应好状态后，桑克瑞德估计了一下周围的环境。

树木的形状和潜行其间的野兽和他十几年来所熟知的那些不太一样，却也不是完全没有见过。

由于没有衣服蔽体，尽快离开此处便是当务之急。桑克瑞德想了想，先念了个传送的咒文。谁知咒文才念了个开头，针刺似的疼痛就密密麻麻地扎进胸口。

“……这个地方难道不允许使用传送魔法？或是说……离附近的以太水晶距离太长么。”

他暂时舍弃用传送魔法离开的打算，转而观察地形和植物。

“以前在萨雷安还是见过几种图鉴的……看起来我到了个不太妙的地方。”桑克瑞德搓碎一块土坷垃，跛着步子避开远处尚未发现自己的野兽，寻找可以暂时栖身、补充水、食物乃至防身武器的地方。此地地势偏高，大约是某座山峰接近峰顶的位置，温度比平原要低得多。且不说防身的武器装备，光是这低温和缺水少食的恶劣初始条件，还有没能处理好的箭伤，稍一不注意就得交代在这里。

失温和饥饿造成体力以可怕的速度流走，没走多远，桑克瑞德就不得不扶着树干，背靠上去。

“我也许太小看这个世界了……”他用手背拭掉冷汗，痛彻骨髓的寒冷令他嘴唇不住发抖。没有别人在身边，他也不需要掩饰自己的虚弱。

地脉中的时间仿佛是静止的，明明作为“武器的元灵”在外头漂浮了那么多天，腿上的箭伤却丝毫没有愈合的迹象。而今身在未知的山上，伤口好像也快要被冻住了。

“运气……真背啊。”

放眼望去毫无人烟，这前不着村后不着店——不，可以说是不管前进还是后退都看不到边际的天地……唯有他一个人。

桑克瑞德呼出一口白气，慢慢地滑坐到地上。

于里昂热说……大家都没事，那么雅·修特拉也平安地离开了地脉吧。能够在阳光下大方地行走和查案，代表拂晓血盟已经被摘掉了黑锅，敏菲利亚……也平安了吧。

“但愿我在这里流浪的时候，他们没有再摊上别的麻烦……不过……我肯定错过了很多精彩的事情……”

他错过的东西太多了，赶不上的东西也太多了。独自呆着的时候免不了要责备自己，关键的时刻他总是不在……为什么他总是不在？

「你只是一个普通的人类，既没有超越之力，也没有全知全能。做不到的事情就罢了吧，这么辛苦为了什么？」

这种声音不止一次在他脑子里回荡，替他找遍理由，循循劝诱。

「没有人会怪你放弃，因为大家都是人类啊，这不是很正常的吗。」

「我给你全知全能的力量，你就可以做你想做的事情了。」

“……但我想做的……”

眼前的光线开始变暗，可他连睁大眼睛的力气都不够了。桑克瑞德很清楚自己此时睡着了会怎么样——那又怎么样？反正他已经赶不上了，已经错过、已经失去了。脑海中的声音催促他放手，让他休息，多么诱人的说法，多么理所当然。

「……你瞧，他在看你呢。」

「桑克瑞德。你叫桑克瑞德……」

「要给他起名字了？」

「不是命名……而是他本就叫桑克瑞德。」

在刚苏醒那时，建立身为元灵的记忆那一刻，于里昂热的口吻就如此笃定。

「你本就叫桑克瑞德。」

桑克瑞德猛地握紧了拳头。有什么被他陡然尖锐的气息扎得惊慌失措，一头撞上了他的伤腿，痛得他整个人清醒过来。他强忍着喊出来的冲动，压着抽搐的小腿伸手一抓，却意外地摸到一团不该存在在这里的温暖。

“……活的……”

他把那团温暖拿到眼前，不禁咳嗽着笑出声。

“食果花鼠……这里居然会有食果花鼠。”

那只被他捏在手中的老鼠显然吓坏了，挣扎几下后扭起脖子，一口咬上桑克瑞德的指尖。桑克瑞德吃痛松手，花鼠便掉了下来。

这一摔可不得了，花鼠不偏不倚，恰好摔在他的关键部位上。


	18. Chapter 18

18.

在喜爱寻宝的冒险者之间象征了幸运的食果花鼠名不虚传，桑克瑞德跟着这只花鼠找到了能果腹的坚果与治疗箭伤的药草，甚至捡到质地不错的黑曜石。

“之前没让我摔得太惨的也是你吧？”

桑克瑞德笑着分给花鼠几颗坚果当做谢礼，挑选出比较尖锐的黑曜石磨成称手的形状。随着矿石一点点成型，快要给他冷落的野外生存技能也一点点回温。

“也是，也是。以前的我好歹——”桑克瑞德试了试黑曜石，“——独自偷遍了利姆萨·罗敏萨。”

他看看伤口，估计伤口的状况比较合适用魔法治疗了，便对着小腿运起以太。

可那种刺痛再次侵袭过来，硬生生阻断了他使用魔法的咏唱。桑克瑞德呆了一下：。

“难道我在不知道的时候被人下了沉默的诅咒吗……”他试了第二次，依旧如此。再试传送和别的一些不怎么耗费以太的小魔法……状况依然。当他忍住刺痛想要强行咏唱下去时，终于发现了问题的关键。

身体不能调动以太。或是说，就像是泉眼彻底被封堵、再也无法流出泉水一般，一个人在使用魔法时以太涌出的感觉，完全丧失了。

桑克瑞德花了几分钟才明白这个问题的厉害之处——即便以太水晶就在眼前，他也不能利用传送魔法离开这座山。而他凭双脚在山里行走的过程中，也不再有治疗术可供应急。

“到了关键时刻……也赶不上了啊。”桑克瑞德捂住脸，不知是该哭还是该笑，“真是……彻底变得没什么用了。”

食果花鼠见他扔了黑曜石，忽然双耳直立，“吱——”地尖叫起来。桑克瑞德不知这只花鼠是什么意思，下意识转过脸——“呜哇……”他在一只熊掌拍上自己胸膛之前急急扑倒，抓起黑曜石，“这可不是打一头熊的好时机啊……”

搁在以往，只有桑克瑞德偷袭野兽的份，很少有被野兽逼近到一爪就能呼扇到的距离。他一边唾弃着自己的大意，一边重整架势，还得注意护着那只花鼠。

“你该不会……带我进了这头熊的领地吧？”

黑曜石可造成伤害的间距堪比桑克瑞德少年时用过的最简陋的小刀，他不得逼着自己克服腿伤的障碍提升移动速度。所幸熊的战斗方式不如人类灵活，甚至有食果花鼠帮忙攀上熊脑袋、阻碍熊的视线捣乱。

他在食果花鼠的帮助下击倒那头巨熊，不得不感谢自己的幸运。即使武器粗陋、适应型也不够好，这一场突发战斗下来身上也不过才添几道浅浅的抓伤。

桑克瑞德放下沾了血而变得湿滑的黑曜石，直接躺在尸体上，一脸劫后余生地喘着气，平复几乎要烧起来的血液。

“还好还好，你胆子大。”他夸奖着同样躺在自己胸口上的食果花鼠，“以前的战斗方式不太依赖魔法，也就是处理伤口麻烦了些……这到底是幸运还是不幸？”

不能使用魔法也许是之前在皇宫的下水道里、经历那次强制传送的后遗症，桑克瑞德想起雅·修特拉发动魔法时过长的咏唱时间和两人都平安无事的最终结果，不免担心起雅·修特拉来。

“该不会她也留下了什么别的毛病吧，能在战斗中发动的传送魔法，肯定要付出对应的代价。这家伙……说什么猫魅族会拼死抵抗，结果还不是不惜一切把我弄出战场。”

他抬起手臂挡住额头，借着手臂的线条望着阳光不算扎眼的天空。

“于里昂热把我弄成元灵带在身边……也是这个原因吧。”

无论如何也想让他活下来。

无论如何都相信他会活下来。

所以无论如何都会给他创造条件、帮助他活下来。

“即便是毁灭性地打击，你们也……”

胸口传来被啃咬的微妙感觉，桑克瑞德稍稍支起头，向下瞧了一眼。

“……喂、别咬那个，那可不是坚果啊？”

食果花鼠无辜地瞧着他，好像几秒前它的一对小门牙啃的不是男人胸口的敏感地带，而是它所深信不疑的坚果。

桑克瑞德同样无辜地瞪着花鼠，直到他从花鼠的大眼睛里看到自己在笑。那是真正的笑容，和于里昂热喜欢看的那种一个样。

仿佛终于在这个倒映出来的笑容里找回了点“桑克瑞德”的实感，男人没有抹去嘴角的弧度。

让他哭是不可能的……那就笑吧。

他是元灵的时候记不得，他是人类的时候却还记得——他问过于里昂热，如果愿意用一切代价来换取穆恩布瑞达的复生会如何，精灵的回答……是绝对不会原谅他。那么既然他还活着，雅·修特拉和于里昂热用上一切可能让他活着，他就不能随便踏进死地。

既然让他哭是不可能的，那就还是笑着吧。


	19. Chapter 19

19.

比洛克跟名为讲故事的骨颌族打了个招呼，卸掉陆行鸟背上成捆的烟草。

“喂，讲故事，好身手不在家啊？”时值清晨，自由脑窟穴还没有什么冒险者，整个营地安静得像是隔绝在邪龙的暗影之外。

“好身手去找药草了，嘁嘁嘁……窟里来了个女人。”

“女人？”

比洛克觉得讲故事一定在说笑，荒郊野岭龙族横行的参天高地，什么陌生的女人会呆在一群会酿制味道凶残的酒的虫子窝里？

“嘁嘁嘁，人类真奇怪，我见过满身铠甲的女人，这样只披着熊皮的女人还是第一次。”

“哈？”比洛克凭着冒险者的警觉性多问了一句，“她有其他同伴吗？”

“同伴？”讲故事神经质地左右歪着头，“你是说一只老鼠吗？”

比洛克皱了皱眉。自由脑窟穴虽说在诸位冒险者的努力下脱离唯一闹窟穴站稳了脚跟，但这种来路不明的人还是得查一查比较好，更别提一个只披着熊皮、独自在龙堡参天高地凭空出现的女人。要知道即便是身手不差的冒险者，也不敢随便在高地的森林和山中单独行走，而披着熊皮……当然就是最可疑的了。

“她在哪里？”比洛克问。

“养虫子正在营地后方照看她。嘁嘁嘁，养虫子大概把她当成了新品种的虫子？”

“照看……那女人受伤了吗？”

“可狼狈了，到处都是血呢，嘁嘁嘁。能不能活着等到好身手带药回来还不知道呢，嘁嘁嘁。”

比洛克叫上一个女性冒险者随他一起走到自由脑窟穴的后方，那里有给冒险者休息而搭建的帐篷。女性冒险者得到比洛克示意先行进了帐篷，可不到半分钟她便红着脸跑了出来。

“他……是个男人……”

“男人？！”比洛克惊讶地瞅了讲故事一眼：“不是个女人？”

“她不是头发很长吗？”讲故事也很疑惑。

比洛克自己探进帐篷查看——果然如同伴所说，躺在帐篷角落里的确实是个男人。即使那人的白色头发长得搭上肩膀，比洛克也不可能认错那种明显经过锻炼的身体轮廓和下巴上拉碴的胡须。

只是那男人裹在沾满鲜血的熊皮里，头、肩膀和胸口部分也全被干涸的血浸染，左半张脸被看起来很长时间得不到打理而散乱的刘海掩住，血块掺着尘泥让他看上去惨不忍睹。

比洛克凑上前仔细打量，却冷不防被男人的手抵住了咽喉。

“噢，放松……我没有要伤害你的意思。”比洛克赶紧举起双臂以示友好。

对方松松地睁开右眼，双唇由于失血而发白，过了两秒，那只手掉落下去。这绝对不是个好兆头，比洛克试了试男人的额头。

“啧，骨颌族可不会分辨你的伤情啊……赛亚娜！”

先前和比洛克一起来到帐篷边上的女性冒险者应声伸进头来，此时比洛克刚拨开男人的手去揭熊皮，才望了半秒就立即盖了回去。

“你身上还有多少能救急的药？能止血和消毒的都拿过来！快点，这个人烧得厉害……”比洛克撕开自己的衣角擦去男人脸上的血块，“梅茵菲娜在上……你的眼睛——赛亚娜！”

“嘁嘁嘁，那女人去拿药啦。”讲故事不紧不慢地说，“怎么，这个人快死了吗？要不丢给外头的龙鸟，他们可喜欢吃——”

“先想办法让他活下来，见死不救不就和唯一闹窟穴那帮虫子一样了？喂，你不能在那里……”比洛克眼疾手快捉住那只往男人脸上爬的食果花鼠扔到一边，“你这样会让他伤口感染。”

他忙中不乱地清理着男人身上的脏污。消毒用去了两大坛骨颌族特产的酒，浓烈的血腥味和酒味混杂在一块充斥着帐篷的小空间，比洛克急迫呼唤同伴取来新的药品以及忙碌间磕碰到桌椅的声音吸引了好几个骨颌族探头探脑。

“……这样就可以了吧……”

不知弄了多久，连一开始不敢靠近男人的赛亚娜也长吁着气瘫坐一旁。比洛克甩开汗水湿黏的上衣，在水盆里清洗双手。

“烧是还得烧一段时间，到了晚上打开帐篷门，升个简单的炉子吧。”他看了看男人，却意外地发现对方竟然睁着右眼望着自己，不由得震动地问，“喂……你居然还醒着吗？”

男人身上的外伤虽然大大小小有不少，但大多是野兽牙爪划破的皮肉伤。那人肯定擅长应对极限环境，能妥善地处理这些皮肉伤以防感染，所以它们都不构成什么威胁。

可最严重的伤口在左眼上，血流得多，位置又很危险，凭着野外这种低劣的养护环境，能保得住眼球已经要感谢十二神加倍庇佑。处理左眼的过程中，比洛克以为男人早就没了意识就没去费心让同伴赶回尾羽集落寻求麻醉药，全然没想到这个男人还一直清醒。

假如他一直醒着的话……

“——那得是多痛的一件事啊。”

几天后这个自称桑克瑞德的男人在营地旁做着复建运动，比洛克一边啜着烟斗一边感叹。

桑克瑞德的嗓子刚能说话就立即找到讲故事，提出换取武器和装备的交易。

比洛克望着男人头顶那几搓就算梳理过也压不下的白色发簇随运动的节奏挑逗阳光，忍不住又问了一次。

“那时你那么看着我，到底是什么意思？”

桑克瑞德停下来，调整好由于活动而有些松动的腕带，幸存的右眼直直看向比洛克。

“也没什么意思，就是在确认自己是否还活着。”

“哈啊……”比洛克对这个回答不知该作何表情，“我好歹也是在猎场摸爬滚打十几年的猎人了……救过几个被野兽追着咬，差点丢命的人。最严重的那个，”他指了指桑克瑞德的侧腹，那里还留有一道兽爪留下的抓伤，昨天才拆掉绷带，“位置跟你这里差不多，肠子流了一半。同样没有麻醉药……这种野外，麻醉药几乎是妄想。”

“后来呢？”

“我塞回了他的肠子，就救治过程来说，他本来能活下来。”

桑克瑞德的眉毛跳了一下：“本来？”

“嗯，被活活痛死的。”

“真遗憾。”

“是啊。”

比洛克一口烟吸得火苗烧到了底，见桑克瑞德又打算挥刀，顺嘴说了一句：“你还是少动一点比较好，省得等下伤口裂开。”

桑克瑞德试着他从骨颌族手中得到的一把长刀。虽然这把长刀和他自己选择的其他短刀格格不入，但桑克瑞德似乎非常喜欢它。

“……我得确认自己活着。”桑克瑞德交换了几次武器的位置，最终确定了自己使用这把长刀的手法。

猎人张了张嘴：“啊？”

“那个时候，我确实得确认自己活着。你说得没错，当时是很痛。”桑克瑞德又多比划了几个来回，以便习惯失去左眼带来的失衡感，“人类就是这样，身体的节奏会被痛觉打乱。我当时觉得……如果我因为惧怕痛苦而闭上眼睛……”

他没有继续往下说，而比洛克大概明白了地点了点头。

“你也不要把自己弄得不像人类一样啊。”

“怎么会呢……”

桑克瑞德将短刀按顺序排在腰间。在能够快速而精确地抽出与收回它们之后，随手拿出一把抛着把玩起来，动作之熟稔令比洛克理解了为什么这人能独身翻过大半座索姆阿尔灵峰。

“我很庆幸自己还能做一个人类。”桑克瑞德刻意让短刀飞过自己左眼的区域，用两个指头接住刀刃，若有所思。

比洛克抖抖烟斗，加进一撮新的烟草点燃。

“这么拼命求生，确实很有人类的样子。接下来你打算怎么办？”

“那当然是先把欠着你们的债还完。这套装备的材料很零碎，做起来倒挺费工夫。”

平淡无奇又理所当然的回答在老猎人听来全不是该有的那番意思。

“你都是这样绕着弯子说话吗？”

面对猎人严肃的表情，桑克瑞德眯细了独眼，收起刀。

“该还的人情确实要还，你们都救了我的命。”

比洛克不满地拧歪了嘴角。他熟悉在这片高地上来往的猎人和冒险者，有的为了钱有的为了名声，也有的单纯为了养家。但几天里桑克瑞德绝口不提家室，眼神亦不像一般的猎人或冒险者。比洛克动用所有的经验，仅能看出男人不似伊修加德的人那样为仇恨而生存。尽管道着感谢的姿态诚挚不伪，却看不透他藏起来的执着所在。即使比洛克能够说破桑克瑞德的顾左右而言他，对方也没出现任何被说破后的困窘，执拗地把控着问答的方向。

“我问的是你在那之后。总有什么消息需要去打听的吧？不是随便什么人都会赤身裸体在山上走。”

“我也不想那样，纯属形势所逼。”桑克瑞德转头眺着太阳的方向，沉默了一会儿，“确实，我有些事想问你们。”

必须要经过心里的许可，审度过必要性才肯认真起来啊，比洛克想，总觉得费一番力气去帮他跟骨颌族做交易搜集制作装备的素材真是亏大了。

“……在那之前，作为情报交换，我也要问你一个问题。”怀着怎么着也得扳回一城的想法，比洛克挑开了话头。

“什么？”

“你有那种癖好吗？我是说……”猎人比了比某个部位——那是他进入帐篷、解开男人裹在身体外的熊皮后看到的画面——吃吃笑着地说，“把食果花鼠放在‘那里’。”

桑克瑞德尴尬地咳了几声。

“因为先进来的是一位女士。我先遮挡一下，没有别的意思。”

“你在那种状态下能考虑的余裕可真多，用冒险者们誉为幸运象征的食果花鼠遮羞，早知道该让你更痛一点。”

“——好了，我们得谈正事。骨颌族……有没有信仰的‘神明’？”


	20. Chapter 20

20.

“你竟不告诉我，那个‘英雄’的同伴这么厉害。”

阿尔伯特悻悻地将斧头砸在地砖上，裂缝张牙舞爪地咧到精灵的脚底。

于里昂热的笔顿都不顿。

“……陷入苦战？难以置信，拥有弑神力量的你……本该有与这个世界的‘英雄’所匹敌的实力。”

“我没见过那种套路，‘英雄’没有出手，是一个双剑士。”

精灵的笔尖被纸上的纹路卡住，连同声音也有些怪异。

“双剑士……白发黑衣？”

“头发是白的没错，眼睛瞎了一只。要不是他玩偷袭，出招的路数又跟我所知的双剑士不太一样……喂，是他们的人吧？脖子这里有一样的纹身。”

于里昂热盯着自己的笔尖：“……罗波那如何。”

“哦，讨伐完了。”

“骨颌族脱离伊修加德的监控，搜集水晶加以召唤蛮神……没什么人阻碍。但剩下几个蛮神则不同，鸟人族、蜥蜴人族和鱼人族皆在三座主城的严密防范之下，水晶的交易和运送难度将加倍。”

于里昂热稳稳地诉说着下一步计划：“磐石垒高墙……做好在下次召唤来临之前，去找艾里迪布斯为你们的理想巨塔铺设砖石之轨吧。”

阿尔伯特也不屑于跟他多谈，拖着大斧隐匿在禁书库的深处。

等暗之战士一步步走远，于里昂热才合起笔记，从传送口回到沙之家。

他重新呼吸着沙之家因多日无人打理而略微沉闷的空气，点亮大灯，烧上一壶水，拿起扫帚一寸寸扫着不算脏的地面，擦拭一遍桌台和书架，摆上两瓶他认为度数合适的酒和一套杯子。整理完客厅后精灵又转进其中一个房间，看了看过去这个房间的主人不爱收进柜子里的短刀和绑带，简单弄干净长期没人躺过的床铺。他思索了下，决定先不铺上新的被褥，再回到自己的屋里点上安神的熏香，加了一个枕头。

随后，于里昂热坐回自己在沙之家最常坐的位置上，隔着酒瓶望着只有他自己的呼吸鼓动的灯火，桌对面的椅子擦得一尘不染。

然而沙之家的大门纹丝不动。于里昂热又站起身，召唤出琥珀宝石兽让它在门口等着。

通讯珠嘟嘟响起时，精灵以为外面夜幕已沉。可他接通通讯珠的同时看了眼座钟，发觉从他坐下算起，时间才过去十分钟。

『于里昂热。』

“是……雅·修特拉小姐……出什么事了吗？”

他让自己的语气听上去一点也没有要问别的谁的意思。

『没别的，就两件事要告诉你……首先，唯一脑窟穴的骨颌族又召唤了一次罗波那，不过被打倒了。』

“啊……”

他让自己的语气听上去一点也没有已获知此事的意思。

“新一轮蛮神的召唤和讨伐，你们未向我事前说明……我是否可以理解为，战胜蛮神的速度之快，已不必找我商讨对策？”

『当然没法说明，因为那不是我们打倒的。』

雅·修特拉快速地解释了一遍发生过的事。

『——第二，我们在伊修加德还得呆一段时间，就不能带某个人回去看你了。』

“你是指……”

他让自己的语气听上去一点也没有要问别的谁、已获知此事的意思。

『桑克瑞德啊。本来应该让他直接跟你联系的，不过他说自己的通讯珠丢了，我们刚弄了个新的给他，还在调试。』

猫魅族在通讯珠的另一头咯咯直笑，显然她也放下心来，为同伴的回归由衷高兴。

『所以这个好消息，就由我来代劳啦。怎么样，会不会——很失望呀。』

“他能平安，已是大幸。我又怎会……”

他让自己的语气听上去一点也没有要问桑克瑞德的眼睛的意思。

『不过……代价还是有的。左眼似乎……』

于里昂热没漏过雅·修特拉说的每一个字，然后让自己的语气一点也没有透露出心底还是堵着一个角落的意思。

『总之，平安就好。其实还有点别的，一方面我还得观察一下，另一方面……假如我的推测是正确的，安抚就交给你了。』

猫魅族又随便交代了几句，单方面挂断了通讯。

于里昂热将通讯珠摆在酒杯旁边，给自己倒了一杯烧开的水，给对面的杯子斟了一点酒。

他静静地坐在椅子里，灯火仍然被唯有他一个人的呼吸晃动着柔和的光线。

好像又过去了一天一夜那么长的时间，好像又过去了他和沙之家书影相伴的那么长时间……于里昂热垂下头，双手支在护目镜前。

“啊啊……路易索瓦老师……穆恩布瑞达……我已不知还有没有资格再呼唤你们的名字。”

神经乱得七歪八扭，如同荆棘从心底那个堵死的角落里暴虐地缠上整个人，全身上下没有哪一寸皮肉不在流血。

“感谢你们……没有带走他……让这个即将给他带去更大痛苦的我……还有接受鞭笞与拷问的机会……”


	21. Chapter 21

21.

雅·修特拉着实不太喜欢酒馆的味道，尤其是伊修加德的这一个。简陋、狭小，烟气熏人，比利姆萨·罗姆萨的差得多，只是又特别有种冒险者的风格。倘若不是为了向桑克瑞德啰嗦点别的事，早就跟可露儿一起陪着玛托雅老师其乐融融搞研究的雅·修特拉绝对不会自找麻烦又多花一天时间返回伊修加德。

“我还说怎么找不见你，原来躲到这儿了。”

雅·修特拉拨开一层层白烟之下一层层关于被搅乱的庆典和邪龙鬼影的讨论，在楼梯底部的酒台边找到了桑克瑞德。

男人的装备铺了一桌，最精巧的通讯珠端端正正摆在酒杯旁，映着灯光像一颗宝石似地闪闪发亮。见雅·修特拉到来，桑克瑞德收起两把短刀腾出一个能放杯子的空位，让侍应生给雅·修特拉倒一杯提神的饮料。

“有事找我？”

“没事不能找你？”

“啧。”

不到三句话败下阵，桑克瑞德苦笑着擦完无铭的剑尖。

“你回来的事情，我替你跟于里昂热说过了。”雅·修特拉装作没看到桑克瑞德噎到一般的表情，“这种事情还要我替你做，你到底在想什么？”

“晚一点说也没关系……阿尔菲诺大人总会找他说些伊修加德的事，他也总会知道我回来。”

“这不一样吧？你啊……该不会，碍着敏菲利亚的事情？”

她很清楚这个名字是桑克瑞德的弱点之一。虽然逼他说实话的本事比不上于里昂热，戳他痛脚还是做得到的。

“我还以为你回来以后长大了些呢，怎么在这些事情上还这么笨拙。于里昂热他可不是为了在任务报告里听见你的消息就算了事，才费尽苦心把你的灵魂从地脉里挖出来放在魔导书里的啊。”猫魅族的指尖咄咄咄敲着桌子，“大家对敏菲利亚的消息的心情不比你难过，在我们做不到的方面，让从政变至今独自撑着沙之家的于里昂热宽心一点吧……你知道我指的是什么。”

为了防止桑克瑞德又钻空子撇开话题，雅·修特拉强调了最后一句，接着喝下一大口饮料。

“不能用传送，无法直接到他面前，所以干脆就忍着了？”

桑克瑞德抬起眼皮，没精打采地瞅着她。

“看出来啦。”

“你是我亲手塞进地脉里的，瞒得过阿尔菲诺和光之战士，瞒得过我吗。”

“你还是多关心下自己比较好。”桑克瑞德不客气地指了指雅·修特拉的眼睛，“有点事情我确实不如专研以太学的你们那么擅长，但该知道的我依旧会知道。”

“我们这两个半残不死的家伙，就不要在谈正事的时候浪费时间互相挤兑了吧。”

桑克瑞德倒了小半杯酒，跟雅·修特拉的饮料杯轻轻一碰。

“谢谢。”

“救命的事？第一遍我在感叹你长大了，第二遍我只能觉得很肉麻哦。”

“——于里昂热的事。谢谢你替我告诉他……我有点，不知道用什么表情去跟他说话。”

雅·修特拉孩子气地咯咯笑：“花花公子在碰到付出真心的对象反而笨得要命？算啦，虽说我对恋爱的烦恼没有兴趣，不过看你出丑还是挺有意思的——说说看？”

桑克瑞德露出愤懑的神情表示抗议，而猫魅族全不搭理，自顾自地逗起躲在酒瓶后面的食果花鼠。

“我也想笑着对他说‘我回来了’……但是这副样子，还有……敏菲利亚的事情，我确实没法笑得出来。”他摇晃着杯底的酒渣，在暗红色的液体中注视着自己的倒影，“就算他不在意……当时是我们跟敏菲利亚一起进入的地下道，结果我没能保护好她……于里昂热同样很重视敏菲利亚，我总觉得……”

“你明知道没有人会从这个角度来责备你。”雅·修特拉严厉地说，“这算什么理由？你要用这种理由来搪塞自己，而你回地脉以后于里昂热自己的表情就要交给我们来承受？”

雅·修特拉的教养打消了她把喝剩的饮料泼到这个老朋友脸上的念头，她换成右拳握紧，不出力地往桑克瑞德左脸上捶了一记。

“埃马内兰打你是迁怒，我打你就是你活该。你对我说的第二句谢谢，该对他——”

“埃马内兰他啊，只不过是没有看到……”

“不要扯开话题！”

“……没有得到希望的实感而已。”桑克瑞德强硬地咬着牙说下去，正视着雅·修特拉气愤到有点发红的脸，“老师讲过的理想，我们能感受得到，但萨雷安的高层感受不到。对于萨雷安来讲，记录历史才是有实感、可以相信的东西……老师身后，敏菲利亚继承的理想，我们仍能够感受得到，但其他普通的艾欧泽亚人感受不到。房屋倒塌、亲朋离散、骨肉夭折，不是每一个人都能理解我们相信的东西。希望也好、和平也好，行星的命运也罢，都是缥缈到根本不能当饭吃的玩意儿。”

雅·修特拉一言不发，等着他一句句说完。

“埃马内兰也是。兄长去世，父亲让贤，紧接着众人的声音正反相当……当他的挚友倒下的时候，他不敢相信艾默里克阁下、他的父亲和两位兄长前赴后继以命相抵的东西了。因为那些东西在他看来，连一个小仆人都保护不到。”

他在猫魅族面前伸出手掌。

“我也想保护你们，敏菲利亚是其一。而当我还是个元灵的时候，我不仅需要他来守护我，甚至连一棵草都抓不住。雅·修特拉……你试过这种感觉吗？不管我是不是一个实体不知何方的元灵，我本都该是冲在最前面的那一把剑。而我现在能做到的，仅有这么一点而已……”

“你上次这样想和这么做的时候发生了什么事，该不会忘了吧。”猫魅族冷漠地回答，“你已经让埃马内兰触及到了几位盟友所坚持的梦想，结果自己反而还在原地踏步吗？那我问你，你还觉得自己触不到什么？”

“……”

“从头到尾，是你自己躲开了没有去触碰。只是一张从伊修加德到乌尔达哈的飞空艇票不是吗？路费我给你，喏，够不够？”

桑克瑞德低头乜斜着朋友摔在桌面上的钱币，苦着嘴巴。

“喂喂喂，不是这个问题吧？”

“那你觉得是什么问题？同样的问题，敏菲利亚说得动你吗？说不动吧。帕帕力莫呢？伊达呢？解开无影的附身以后，天天陪着你你又不排斥的那个人是谁啊？”

她一口气喝完饮料，捉过食果花鼠托在掌心抚摸了一阵。桑克瑞德照样一言不发，雅·修特拉也早就习惯了他这样——从小到大，她不止一次忍不住去教训这小子的半吊子行为，有时他会老实听话，而更多时——尤其是进入第七灵灾以后，他就是用吊儿郎当抑或干脆沉默着打发过去。时间久了，除非他的不成熟确实引发了实实在在该由他负责的事故，雅·修特拉早就不愿再多费口舌。而现在——她想想或许是说得过火了点，又放缓了语气。

“……你不去就不去吧，或者等你觉得合适了再去。不过，桑克瑞德，我们也是普通人，普通人有的那种‘摸不到理想实感’的迷茫我们也有过，你肯定比我更清楚。可我们已经不再是那样的人了。如果我们还是那样的人，拂晓血盟不可能还坚持得到现在——不用给我加饮料了，我马上就走。”

桑克瑞德摆出“我考虑下吧”的表情点点头，让猫魅族无奈地垂下嘴角。

“总之，不要为这种死胡同影响自己的步调。”

“我知道了。”桑克瑞德接过她递回来的食果花鼠，“我也欠他一句谢。”


	22. Chapter 22

22.

沙之家对于桑克瑞德来讲，就跟寄托了山高的思念和回忆的老家一般有着别样的意义。就算拂晓血盟随着形势的变化慢慢扩展不同的据点，沙之家也永远是这个沙之家。

隼巢的庆典后，桑克瑞德沿着暗之战士一行人讨伐蛮神的足迹一路追踪回萨纳兰。确认过敌人尚未在蜥蜴人部落周围出现，桑克瑞德想着既然来了，那就到沙之家一趟也无妨。他没有事先用通讯珠联络于里昂热，总觉得提前告诉精灵自己要回来，反而就下不了决心回来了。

说来奇怪，明明他们俩很少产生矛盾，上一次分别也有过不舍和风险，真到了回来的时刻，他反而止步于门前不知道如何向精灵开第一句口。

正因为如此，刚到伊修加德跟随艾默里克和光之战士调查纵火案的那两天，不管雅·修特拉和阿尔菲诺轮番催了多少次，桑克瑞德都没有主动给于里昂热送去一个通讯。

“说什么好呢……我回来了——这也太有失水准。”

桑克瑞德挠挠后脑勺，把食果花鼠捧到眼前。

“大难不死，多亏你啊，于里昂热。最近过得……嗯，他肯定不想听这种话的。”

食果花鼠汪着一双大眼睛，桑克瑞德摇摇头又让它随便找个口袋团起来。

“好久不见，坏事就不说了，说点好事……哪有好事啊。”

他在沙之家门口的台阶上来来回回踱着步子，又跑到塔塔露常用的接待桌旁坐下，模仿塔塔露的样子哼起歌。

但他已经不能再做回原来那个风流轻佻又逃避自身的桑克瑞德了。

桑克瑞德拍了拍脸让自己打起精神，唰地离开座位翻下阶梯旁的栏杆，一拳敲上门板。

回应他的是通讯珠的声音。

『……是我。』

“啊啊，我正想找你，开门。”

对面沉默了一会儿：『你回到沙之家了？』

“是呀。我——”

『我不在沙之家。今晨我出外查看贝拉哈迪亚遗迹……不过我收到从双蛇总部转来的密报，说是阿尔菲诺大人在黑衣森林形迹可疑。』

桑克瑞德疑惑地想了想他从伊修加德回来之前阿尔菲诺的行踪：“不对，阿尔菲诺大人现在还在伊修加德……啊。”他立即想起了另一个人。与阿尔菲诺相像到从小就经常被弄混的少女。

通讯珠对面的于里昂热捉住了桑克瑞德发出的那一声恍然大悟。

『……我想你也猜到了，那大概是阿莉塞小姐。桑克瑞德，既然阿莉塞小姐进入了双蛇军和鬼哭队的视线，并被判定为形迹可疑……我建议你去看一看帮帮她比较好。』

“行。她最后一次被目击是在哪里？”

通讯珠对面的于里昂热不知为何音量比往日还要轻，桑克瑞德觉得自己就像是竖起耳朵的魔石精。

他根据于里昂热的通报匆匆跑出沙之家，临时租用一只陆行鸟——谢天谢地，黄昏湾的陆行鸟还是他熟知的那样矫健——鸟腿结结实实踩着艾欧泽亚的土地，干燥的风迎面掀动眼罩，桑克瑞德紧紧抓着缰绳，忽然笑了笑。

这样才对，这才是合适的第一句话。没有多余的东西，不被心里细细碎碎的感情绊住手脚、堵住喉咙。他们是为了信念和理想奔走在这片大地上的人啊，他回到了组织里，用工作践行誓言，一时的无力固然痛苦，可他必须专心振作。他跟于里昂热在一起这么久了，对方至始至终没有动摇过。如果桑克瑞德自己动摇了，又怎么有资格站在他前面，怎么继承老师和敏菲利亚的信念？

陆行鸟一路冲进黑衣森林，桑克瑞德感到元灵在对他微笑。他默念了一句感谢，为元灵在他还是个灵体时的庇佑。但森林的空气马上就这个惯于战斗的贤人心底一沉。

他认得这种感觉，在石场水车的那个雨夜——不，比那天晚上还要沉重和冰冷，如果说石场水车那一晚是野兽的窥伺，那现在就是灾兽在挣脱锁链。不祥的视线从森林的每一张树叶、每一片影子后面射向他，而他目光所及之处并没有什么人。

桑克瑞德咬咬牙，心里祈祷着阿莉塞不是为此而来，操控陆行鸟的方向，直向于里昂热指引的地点。

他在那里看到了暗之战士以及他最不愿意看到的……白袍无影。


	23. Chapter 23

23.

“桑克瑞德……我有话想私底下对你说。”

阿莉塞扯了扯桑克瑞德的衣摆，眼光斜向病房窗外。此时她才从箭伤中恢复点体力，身上还弥漫着清淡的药味。

桑克瑞德猜测了一下阿莉塞想说的，打算用少女的身体状况拖延过去，却在少女坚定的一再要求下关起病房的门，靠上门板。

“或许我不该告诉你，但他毕竟……”

阿莉塞一改惯常直来直往的讲话风格，吞吞吐吐地说着。

“……毕竟他是——”

“于里昂热吗。”桑克瑞德安静地帮她说下去，让少女睁大了点眼睛。事实上阿莉塞并未跟任何人提起于里昂热的事情，可若是专门把桑克瑞德留下来，要讲的无非就是这个人。

“嗯……抱歉，或许是哪里弄错了也说不定……”

“不会。”

“咦？”

桑克瑞德抱着双臂。事后他想起来，大概就是雅·修特拉经常做的那样。

“没必要怀疑自己的眼睛，阿莉塞小姐。您一直有非常棒的胆量和洞察力。”

“他告诉你什么了吗？”

“没有。”桑克瑞德否认道，连同于里昂热最早给他的通讯在内。

少女唯一的一点期待随之低落下去：“我想要相信他，我相信他有他的考虑……至今为止，没有什么明显遭人出卖情报给暗之战士而产生的恶劣后果。”

桑克瑞德在阿莉塞小心翼翼观察自己脸色的目光里反复回想前段寄宿于魔导书的时间。

暗之战士杀气强烈，无影以太浑浊。凭他作为元灵、还有自身从未随环境变化而遭到遗弃的警惕性，这两者若是接近于里昂热，他不可能不知道。更何况那段时间他们俩总是在一起行动，魔导书也从不离身，于里昂热究竟是从什么时候、又为什么走到了敌对阵营里去的呢？

“……桑克瑞德？”

为对方的沉默所不安，阿莉塞拍了拍手，唤回桑克瑞德的注意力。

“啊啊。他确实没有对我透露过一丁点信息，连我最初都……”

一句“看不出来”卡在桑克瑞德嘴边。他记起了一个细节。

不，于里昂热不是没有透露过。他确实流露过什么，只是当时的桑克瑞德没有发现罢了。

石场水车。在石场水车的夜里，那道来历不明且极其反常的视线，还有唤起桑克瑞德潜藏在灵魂底部黑暗记忆的气息，分明就来自无影。而当时于里昂热对此有过明确的说法——那不是人类，也不是魔物。

那晚上于里昂热肯定的语气已经证明，他对那道视线的来源十分明了。但当时状态下的桑克瑞德根本没有把这一点跟自己记忆里的东西联系起来。

他从没考虑过为什么于里昂热会知道、又镇定地接受了无影就在不远处观望着他们两人的事实。

“……我也没有发现。”他几乎能把自己说出的每一个字咬碎。

或许是目光和脸色都过于阴狠，阿莉塞对他招了招手，示意他靠近床边。桑克瑞德迟疑了下，走上前去坐在床前的椅子里。

“抱歉，阿莉塞小姐。”他在阿莉塞开口之前说。

“为什么？”

“为我对他的行为毫无察觉，还有他会到那一边去……”

“他又不是因为你才去了那一边。”阿莉塞捶捶他的手臂，让桑克瑞德联想起自己刚长高个子时，雅·修特拉因为捶不到他的头而又气又恼的样子，“而且他是不是真的去了那边我们还无法定论。”

屋里静默了片刻。

“我从没怪过他‘怎么不好好守护爷爷’。收到他的信的时候，我觉得他光是写下那一行字就用尽了全力。”阿莉塞拧着手指，重新望着窗外。病房窗口的位置非常好，医护者为了让阿莉塞放松心情，特意挑选了这个能看到伊修加德城外壮美雪景的房间，阿莉塞恢复精神后望着那些不着边际的皑皑白雪，受于里昂热所影响的杂乱心情也慢慢平静下来，“他一直在卫月的遗迹旁，和我、和哥哥一起经过努力送走了爷爷。他是那么忠诚的人，你们大家都是。我不认为爷爷的亲传学生会投靠过去……肯定有什么是我们现在没办法去问他、他也不可能会告诉我们的。”

“阿莉塞小姐……”

阿莉塞大大地睁着双眼眨也不眨，直到她盯着雪景久了，双眼疲累得分泌出些许湿润。她将之解释为缓解疲劳，而不是眼泪。

然后她还是懊恼地捂住脸。

“我现在想不明白，他践踏着自己的理想，到底为了什么。”

“……那就把他纳入敌人那一方，做好万全的准备。”

阿莉塞从指缝中诧异地看着桑克瑞德缺乏表情的面孔。

“你说真的吗？你要……这么做吗？”

对方的冷漠令阿莉塞有些胆寒之意。她在小时候见到这个人时，对方都笑得比阿尔菲诺更像别人口中那种和善可亲的兄长。跟于里昂热一样，他似乎什么都懂，也总能给阿莉塞带来让她高兴的礼物；能无拘无束地举起她小小的身躯，只要她高兴，转多少圈都不会嫌累，给她表演多少次魔术、讲多少遍外面的故事都不会嫌烦。

她忽然意识到这个人并非完全如她所认知的那样。

“你不要乱来……在确定之前我不会告诉其他人。我会有所准备，但我也很担心……”

“……谢谢您，不过没关系。”

“就是你说没关系才有关系吧！”

由于说话太用力，阿莉塞不得不捂住了箭伤处，吓得桑克瑞德赶忙为她找水。

“——我同样不会把这件事告诉拂晓的任何人，或者单独去调查和质问他。但无影是拂晓的敌人，从未改变过，我也不打算因为于里昂热是我的什么人而包庇他。他是一个当我们对暗之战士采取行动时所需要考虑进去的不稳定因素。”

阿莉塞想起自己某一次看到向祖父报告些什么事的桑克瑞德。那青年站在祖父面前，背脊像战场废墟上纪念亡魂的石碑，冷硬而满载悼念。她听着桑克瑞德讲述有一个比自己大一点的女孩，不仅失去了祖国，还在一些人傲慢自大的行为里失去唯一的亲人。阿莉塞至今还记得那语气里不可转移的坚定意志。

过了很久阿莉塞才知道，那时桑克瑞德是探访完阿拉米格遗址后才回到萨雷安的。

而这种意志，如今催动桑克瑞德做好了朝于里昂热拔刀的准备。

“拂晓和无影之间存在着战争。而其他的……是我和他之间的事。”

阿莉塞知道她对此无从置喙，只得双手捧着杯子，在水的倒影里找回自己惯有的自信。

“别把我们都摒弃在外，于里昂热这么做的时候，你不行。”她像个大人一样宣布，“如果他又让你哭了，我会替你教训他。”

“……我什么时候哭过？”

“有啊！以前在萨雷安的时候。”阿莉塞竖起一根手指，“我见过，在他房间里。”

桑克瑞德苦思冥想，总算想起来似乎是有那么一次，两人间的关键时刻……而年仅五岁的阿莉塞恰好来拍门，于里昂热原本只开了一条缝，阿莉塞却灵活地从门缝里钻了进来，弄得于里昂热尴尬得要命。而阿莉塞反而以为是一直欺负于里昂热的桑克瑞德总算被反将一军，在于里昂热手忙脚乱解释着、委托她不要说出去的时候高高兴兴地答应了。

他夸张地苦笑：“快忘了吧，阿莉塞小姐……那可不是未成年的孩子该记住的事情呀。”


	24. Chapter 24

24.

于里昂热凝望着繁星长河，直到东边的星辰渐渐沉入地平线，后进的光点趋步跟上。光阴交替，星辰沿轨迹日夜逡巡，生命来往不息……暗之战士早就赶往蜥蜴人族的部落，实行他们和白袍无影完全不同的计划，于里昂热抬手摘下他的面罩，折返回沙之家，以备预想之中阿莉塞等人再次到访。

但沙之家并不如他所料地冷清，而是多了一个人的气息。桌椅都有被移动的痕迹，彻夜燃烧的台灯也被添进新的油料。他看得出来者试图热好一壶茶，却不知为什么，这道工序被强制停止，茶包和装满冷水的铁壶分散在案板上。

于里昂热没有因沙之家遭人入侵而呼唤琥珀兽。这个人显然不怀敌意，气息也是精灵无比熟悉的。他看得出对方在屋里踟蹰过，灯火中仿佛还留有那人坐立难安、心烦意乱的残影。

“桑克瑞德？”

精灵试着叫了一声，没得到响应。

这也是应该的。如果那个人早就来了，也看到了暗之战士的话……再让他像从前那样躲在屋子里的某个角落中玩吓你一跳的的把戏，就太不符合实际了。

毕竟他也惯于隐藏，又在关键时刻不太擅长隐藏……于里昂热的手在抵上自己房间门的一瞬间，勇气忽然被抽空。

见面之后，要怎么说才好？精灵独守沙之家太久，他有信心进行完全部计划而隐瞒到最后一刻，可阿莉塞的质问将他的预想打破了一个大洞，恩师孙女看过来的目光里所蕴含的深深失望和愠怒令精灵心底刀绞；而桑克瑞德也发现了他和暗之战士的关系，更是在这个洞里补上恶狠狠的一击。

但于里昂热知道他仍旧要将这条路走完。半途而废的话，不管是敏菲利亚还是暗之战士，乃至一个遥远的世界，都会迎来毁灭。

他无法为了心里的阿莉塞和桑克瑞德，为了这一时的伤怀放弃自己的计划，这是老师的教诲所不允许的。

所以于里昂热没有再去考虑应对桑克瑞德的说辞，他唯独准备好的是可能迎面而来的一刀，在这种觉悟之下，精灵推开了自己房间的门。

一切还跟他前些天收拾过的一样。整洁的书架，舒适的床铺，两个枕头，满是生活气息和安详日常的屋子里，唯一缺少的是曾经在里头活跃着的人。

于里昂热扫视了一眼空荡荡的房间，叹了口气。对方还是走了……不管是真的失望，或者其实一无所知。后者的可能性着实太小了点，精灵不认为除了紧急联络以外，有什么能让桑克瑞德丢下一壶没烧完的茶甩手离去。

可能这样也不错，省去了许多不必要的麻烦，比如……只要多一秒说不定就包藏不住的秘密。于里昂热很少像现在这样祈求桑克瑞德沉溺工作，任何方式都好，只要再快一点，让暗之战士和拂晓血盟正面交锋的时间再早一点，一切损失都会压至最低，他们两个人也可以解脱。

于里昂热走进房间中央，又靠近窗台，脚步声在空房间里显得格外吵闹。夜风干爽使人头脑清醒，夹带着一根轻飘飘的白丝。

“要是我说付出任何代价换回穆恩布瑞达的复归……”

于里昂热愣了下。

“……她会不会先把你狠狠地揍扁，再诅咒我违背世界的真理？”

“她——必定，对我的行为痛心疾首……”

“哦，你也知道啊。”

于里昂热定定望着窗台外那根悠悠飘着的发丝，上下浮动的节奏如同先前在他魔导书里捣蛋的元灵。但他看不见窗台外的人影，那只在雅·修特拉的通报中受伤失明的眼睛，那套塔塔露赞叹过的风格干练的新装。

“拂晓包庇了我。”桑克瑞德咳了咳，于里昂热可以听见他将后脑勺靠上墙壁的一声咚响，“在我其实应该接受审判的时候，即便是非自愿的……穷尽一生也偿不完因我的过失而逝去的命。”

“……库尔札斯的冰雪之下，冻结了不尽数的生灵。它们亦非自愿走向衰亡，全因灵灾的力量不可抵挡。同样地……你也仅仅是个普通人类，挡不住无影的力量……”

“这话我听得太多了，照样洗不掉我手上的血。”

一阵令人呼吸困难的沉默后，窗外的桑克瑞德又继续说：“很早以前，救世诗盟起步的那会儿，他们说你单纯为了研究梅萨亚的预言才入伙。这意味着什么？意味着你对其他成员来讲，是个目的不同的人。拯救他人的人、需要拯救的人……在你看来，只是预言诗的词句中支撑起这一出戏的角色。”

“不可否认，我在其他事情上的愚钝给人带来了这种坏印象。”

“我也有错，我过于相信清者自清之类的傻话，没有出面替你辩解。所以当你们为我辩解的时候……才发现自己有很多明明能做到却没去为你们做的事。”

“坏印象是我自身不足造成的过失，对于大局来讲无关痛痒。而你那次却事关重大，不可相提并论。”

“哦，是吗。”

于里昂热听出对方微微上扬的尾音中被夜风凉透了的颤抖。精灵啪地攀上窗台，向外探出身体，却没防备地被桑克瑞德用力擒住手腕。

“告诉我，于里昂热。”桑克瑞德一个指头一个指头掰开于里昂热的手，透过间隙锋利地盯着对方，“是哪个世界的真理……让你不惜用血弄脏自己的手？”

他真的看上去不再阳光万里，刘海在右眼下晃出剑的影子，呼吸受情绪波动而急促。他确实在呼吸，捏着于里昂热的手掌发出温热的汗，活生生的、人类的温度……于里昂热任由他抓着，唇角抽了抽。

“我没什么可反驳……”

“你当然没有。”

桑克瑞德说得凶狠，一瞬间精灵以为他要去拿腰间的武器，甚至自己也预备着兵刃相向的瞬间。他还不能在这里认输，哪怕这是桑克瑞德。

但桑克瑞德只是抓着他，固执地掐着他的手指。

“……所以你才想办法保证我能回来吗？为了将来的某一天，我得向你挥剑？”

这男人显然看得出于里昂热微小僵硬所代表的意味，松开手指，后退了两步。

于里昂热为之脱口而出：“你要包庇我？”

“包庇吗……是阿莉塞小姐的选择。”

桑克瑞德一个后跳跃上栏杆。但在他紧接着要跨过树枝时，迎面一道金光将他撞回精灵的怀中。

质朴的布料立即环绕住他，琥珀宝石兽稳稳落入他的双臂，两只大耳朵摩擦着他的下巴。

“我不问阿莉塞小姐的想法，桑克瑞德。”迅速翻出窗外、站到平台上的精灵隔着对方的身躯，手臂穿过腋下停在桑克瑞德的腰间，片刻犹疑后，他决定忽略对方有点硌人的肌肉，连同琥珀宝石兽一起收紧力道，“我问的是……你的。”

“什么我的。”桑克瑞德挣扎了几下，结果被琥珀兽龇牙咧嘴地用两只爪子压了回来。

“假设阿莉塞小姐对我已作出判断，此刻我本应被缉捕……然而她也仅是问我伪典一事，证明她仍保持观望态度。”

“那是阿莉塞小姐仁慈，继承老师——”

“我猜阿莉塞小姐跟你说过我的事情，而你若接受她的意见，本不必冒险回来。毕竟我还在和无影来往，你贸然来此十分危险——你已经知道答案了，是吗。”

“我回来看看沙之家。”

“啊，回来看看。”于里昂热的垫着桑克瑞德的头顶，抬眼望望夜空露出释然的笑，“我听说，是雅·修特拉给了你飞空艇的机票费喔。”

“……放开我。万一白袍——啧，这明明是我们自己家。”

“不必担心，艾里迪布斯此刻在别的地方。他要施行的不仅仅是暗之战士这一件计划。然而即便是我现今……除了暗之战士以外，别的也无暇探知。”

“等一等，我可没说你的事就这么算了！”

桑克瑞德拍开精灵的臂膀，抱住琥珀宝石兽生气地直起身。但他俯视的目光一对上于里昂热的脸，整个人便立刻凝固在原地。

“你笑什么？”

“为鸿雁归来，羽翼丰满。不止你，还有阿尔菲诺大人和阿莉塞小姐。”

“你究竟在想什么……”桑克瑞德一问出口就止住了下一句。

不久之前他也这么问过。

“桑克瑞德。”于里昂热接回他的琥珀宝石兽，揉了揉宝石兽的脑门，“至今，你与阿莉塞小姐所知道的，已经够了……接下来还请继续将我当成敌方的一份子，做拂晓该做的事。今夜的谈话，就当做我们之间的秘密，连阿莉塞小姐也不要透露。”

桑克瑞德盯着他抚弄宝石兽的一举一动，眼光慢慢退回夜色一般的冷沉。

“那么接下来可能还有更多的牺牲，包括你在内……如果有必要，向你挥刀的人就是我了。”

“没关系。”

“什么没关系！”

桑克瑞德揪住精灵的前襟，以从前绝不在同伴身上使用的力量将精灵推上墙壁，精灵背部的骨骼和人族牙尖相磨的咯咯硬响重合在一起。

“你明明还记得老师的教导，你记得他说过什么是不仁。就算你控制过损失，你离那条路也就一步之遥——”

他不用等对方回答，心里很清楚精灵不会再做出任何让他放心的承诺了。可于里昂热的神态就是令他火大，于里昂热从来不是那样的人，从什么时候开始习惯做这种事？从黑衣森林开始？还是更早以前？

“到底……到底是哪个世界的真理……”

拂晓的脚步正在靠近，精灵头顶的屋檐后方，东面天穹泛起了光。

桑克瑞德最后咬了一下牙根，甩开精灵的衣襟转身跳下了平台。

直到再也看不见对方的背影，于里昂热才翻过窗台，回到房里。琥珀兽安慰地舔着他的下巴，灯火在新一天的晨光显得黯淡无神。

“……进出窗户，实在有失优雅。”于里昂热拍拍琥珀宝石兽的背，让它变回以太。魔导书寂静地躺着，阿尔达希尔用剩下的水晶包在一旁，没有哪个刚睡醒的元灵问他今早吃什么，等会去哪里。元灵本是武器，而那个元灵如今自己也有了新的武器、锋锐不可抵挡。

于里昂热在纸上随手涂抹下那把剑的轮廓，安心地呼出一口气。


	25. Chapter 25

25.

于里昂热最初认识敏菲利亚时，对方恰好跨进一个人类如花般绚烂的年岁。

太早经历祖国覆灭和父亲身亡的悲剧，敏菲利亚比其他同龄人来得持重老成。桑克瑞德为敏菲利亚介绍他时，他为这名女子全身上下散发出的气质所吸引，胸襟广阔、志向远大……弥补了她未能获得尖端教育，像老师那样睿智的缺陷。

世界正处于毁灭的边缘，倘若这块璞玉能渡过命运的雕琢，其后所能放出的光辉将与世无双。

桑克瑞德对于里昂热的评价很是满足。『那毕竟是我一直看着长大的呀，』青年眼角弯成月牙，自豪之情溢于言表。『我也见过遭受磨难，愤世嫉俗和一蹶不振的孩子。敏菲利亚不同，她很清楚自己有什么责任，应该为这个世界做什么。在她没有发现自己的力量之前，她就走上了这条路。』

桑克瑞德也不是因为超越之力才决定伴随她的。负罪感和责任感促使他从敏菲利亚小时候起就对其格外关注，只要有机会，保护她不受帝国的间谍追逐、不在学习采矿期间被人欺负，给芙·拉敏寻找安身之地以及为少女带去萨雷安的礼物与问候……当他回到萨雷安，到于里昂热身边时，看着满地乱跑的双胞胎，桑克瑞德的笑容比他搭讪时多了一分成熟。

『你不要把你那些坏毛病传染给她啊。』雅·修特拉嘲笑着桑克瑞德，『女儿的脾气都是跟着父亲的。』

『说什么啊，我才比她大多少。而且她可是对我的女伴们挑剔得很呐。』

有那么一段时日，救世诗盟就像一个半路父母大本营。帕帕力莫为伊达的学业万般头疼，雅·修特拉负责给伊达教授萨雷安的常识，三人还经常因为伊达的毛躁而你争我吵；桑克瑞德则总是在他们面前夸赞敏菲利亚的优秀，被称作宠溺的傻瓜爸爸。不知不觉间，莱韦耶勒尔家的双胞胎学会说话，各自成长出不同的个性，再寡言如于里昂热，偶尔也会加入他们中间，在桑克瑞德的引诱下聊上一些双胞胎的逸事。

「阿莉塞小姐跑得比阿尔菲诺大人快，脾气上也比阿尔菲诺大人果决。」

「阿尔菲诺大人的以太学天分非常高，已能读懂艰涩的论文，近期正涉猎古代以太脉流理论。」

「阿莉塞小姐在理论上的悟性或许比阿尔菲诺大人弱一些，但同样拔尖。」

「阿莉塞小姐很黏老师……」

「——于里昂热，你更喜欢他们俩的哪一个啊？」桑克瑞德打断他。

精灵撷去对方嘴角的奶油，捻在指尖擦了擦。

「上苍赐予他们互为增补的才能，也都是老师珍爱的瑰宝。」

「是啊，让你在里面选一个更偏爱的，反倒不像你会做的了。」

他们享用着莱韦耶勒尔家宅里永不断供的甜点，萨雷安的历史和知识温暖着下午茶的时光。双胞胎打打闹闹地跑进茶厅，桑克瑞德托着茶杯，于里昂热把蛋糕切成完美的两块，不偏不袒地分给两个孩子。

而今这些孩子长大成人，在战火和挫折中摸爬滚打，愤怒和悲伤化作前行的力量，知识和经验充当守护的翅膀。

于里昂热停下脚步，阿莉塞先他一点走在前方。不论是阿尔菲诺还是阿莉塞都已成长为可独当一面的出色之人了，送走暗之战士后阿莉塞的训斥就足以证明这一点。公平地看待生命、批评他欺骗同伴和独断专行、并未被眼前的胜利迷惑看到背后牺牲的双眼……精灵欣慰地松弛下鼓噪的心跳。

战斗难免给她带来伤害，但凭借他们的救护，这点伤害不足挂齿。

“……于里昂热，”不用回头阿莉塞也明白身后的精灵停了下来，“你这次的计划，肯定……没跟桑克瑞德商量过吧。”

她确认光之战士不在周围才问出来，虽说实际上光之战士即便知道了也说不了什么。事已成定局，结果不算太好也不算太坏，阿莉塞自己在大体上都插不进手，而她要问的是仅限于于里昂热跟另一个人指之间的事。

“是的。他知道我并非背离自己的信念，但对敏菲利亚前往第一世界……一无所知。”

事实上，他把送敏菲利亚去第一世界的计划瞒到了最后一刻。桑克瑞德也好，阿莉塞也好……猜得出他的立场，却猜不到这个目标。

挂念着敏菲利亚回到拂晓的桑克瑞德，是绝对不会想到这个目标的。

从这一点来说，于里昂热承认，放在无关人士看来，这计划、这手段……可谓彻底的欺骗。

“从大家的反应来看，他们还是会接纳你吧。”

“这不是我放开手去欺瞒他们的借口……接下去，我也不该再参与拂晓的事务了。按照规矩，贤人和无影直接接触，必将引起本国的注意，甚至引来议会审判也说不定——而这都是我必须承担的后果。”

“本国可能会给你点警告之类的，虽说本国差不多当加入拂晓血盟的贤人不存在了。惩罚就由莱韦耶勒尔家去说情吧，好歹我和哥哥在艾欧泽亚旅居这么长时间受你们照顾，爸爸不看僧面也得看佛面。”

“阿莉塞小姐，我该承担的——”

“你还是少说两句吧，我现在心情差得很。”阿莉塞跺着脚，干燥滚烫的地面被跺出一圈砂砾，“你的事在我这就算罢了，哥哥和雅·修特拉他们也不会多说什么。但在另一个人身上不算完，你知道我在指谁。”

于里昂热望着她执拗的脸，不因她的指摘而面露窘色，反而微微翘起嘴角。没有了护目镜的阻碍，精灵得人倾诉的感怀尽收少女眼底。

“啊啊，我知道。”他哪会不知道呢。这萨纳兰乃至艾欧泽亚的土地如此辽阔，生命的海洋浩瀚无际，而他即使身处茫茫人间，不管使命沉重、事务缠身，依旧能准确地找到那头乱翘的白发。就算现在那个人深入蛮族据点，和他的距离足有上百星里，于里昂热还是能看得到他手脚迅捷的身影，“唯有那个人，我还欠一个交代。”

“何止是交代。我曾对他说，如果你让他哭了，我就替他教训你。我也担心过，你要是真的背叛，他站在我们这边向你挥刀时的心情……于里昂热，你不会失去拂晓，但你想过吗……敏菲利亚这一去符合她的志愿，可你可能失去的是桑克瑞德啊。”

“……为第一世界送去希望，却会令另一人痛失太阳……”于里昂热点了点头，“我想过。”

阿莉塞竖起眉毛，她当然知道于里昂热想过这一点，而这还是没有让他选择向同伴求助。事情大概比她预计得还要严重了吧，阿莉塞苦恼地想，对方计算好了一切后果，说什么都在他意料之中，她再多话也只能换来“是的我知道”，“我接受你们的所有责备”之类无关痛痒的回答而已。

而他明显在等待其中的一个人的回应，也许越坏越好。归根到底，她和哥哥、雅·修特拉乃至光之战士，在这件事情上都是局外人。最有资格发表意见的，只能是守护了敏菲利亚十多年、将其视作希望的那一个。

阿莉塞为自己不能提供于里昂热需要的答案而沮丧。

“既然你想过……”她指了指蜥蜴人族的山头，“你还在这里干嘛？——我不需要你陪我回摩杜纳。”

这下于里昂热可算是有点为难了。

“他需要一个人静一静……我尊重他的决定。”

“你要是主动开口，意义就不一样了啊……”阿莉塞也无可奈何。

“不管他最后有什么想法，我都理应全盘接受。罪孽自有惩戒，自古从未逃脱……”

“你就是这样才让人不放心，虽说大多数时候你总是计算周全，好像很可靠的样子。”

“阿莉塞小姐，这是批评吗？”

“是啊。”

阿莉塞将双手背上后脑：“知识攀升到足够的高度，能够看清世界的来龙去脉——萨雷安就是以此为信条而精研。但萨雷安忽略了人的心……人心是永远都看不清的东西，哪怕我们觉得拂晓的大家会原谅你，说不定还未必呢……”

她绕着于里昂热转了一圈，戳了戳精灵的腰。

“那你真的一点都不担心吗？”

“……要说担心，还是有的。”

于里昂热远望着地平线上重叠的峰峦。短期的目标实现了，等待的人离开了……那种虚无感会不会让他分心？在那样危险的敌阵中心，心情会不会影响他的行动力？

“然而……扁舟起帆、灯塔岿然，最早的十二贤人目睹灵灾，连天神都万念俱灰的炼狱里……他们依旧拥有值得信赖的力量。”

阿莉塞吐吐舌头。

“若不是在这个特殊条件在，我会以为你在说情话。”

她收敛作为局外人近似于多管闲事的担心，迈开大步子向返回的终点继续走下去。


	26. Chapter 26

26.

桑克瑞德望了望阳光射来的方向，抬手搭了个小棚遮住右眼。

估计于里昂热他们该进入安全地带，通过以太之光传送回摩杜纳了。桑克瑞德给身后收集好的水晶点了个数，接通伊修加德的通讯。

艾默里克的队伍要至少再过半天才能抵达这里，凭他单独从蜥蜴人族的营地里运走几箱水晶，难度还是有点大。

他安顿好水晶的隐蔽处，爬到树上靠着树干伸了伸腰，拔开水壶的搭扣灌下两口。

十几年前的萨纳兰还不像现在这样植物稀疏、地表滚烫，走几步就不得不补充水分。那时候这片平原也有漂亮的花草，色彩远比如今丰富，每到一定时节，阿希莉雅就能在采矿归来的路上，摘满一背包的花朵拿回家给芙·拉敏装点房屋。

年少的女孩喜欢美丽的事物，桑克瑞德对此宽心不少。阿希莉雅的父亲刚去世那会儿，他在乌尔达哈的城郊找到这个女孩时，女孩的眼神阴鸷而充满仇恨，令他一度以为这个女孩会就此沉浸在万劫不复的苦痛中。女孩要求他护送自己寻找导致父亲死亡的关键人时，他也曾想过自己要是同意，会不会将她拉进一个不该有的循环里；当他们俩在路上对望，桑克瑞德能读出女孩双眼里的不信任和充满狠辣的执着。

他根本不知道这个孩子会为了让父亲活回来，或者复仇……去做出什么。

但阿希莉雅牵住了他的手。

连惯于在阴影下生活的桑克瑞德都想不到，阿希莉雅用温软的手指抓住了他的。明明谁都不信任，眼角泪珠未干，带点儿战战兢兢，还有不经意间流露出的依靠的意味。桑克瑞德不动声色地低下头看了看女孩周身没有散去的阴霾——十二岁，五年前坑蒙偷抢的自己，在老师的眼里是不是也是这样？

他陪伴着这个女孩走过数不清的坎。从她失怙，到她发觉亲近的芙·拉敏也牵涉到了那次事故，再到十七岁的能力觉醒……不晓得什么时候起就变成了敏菲利亚陪着他走过数不清的坎。

可他总也成为不了那个能被敏菲利亚仰赖的人。敏菲利亚说着“桑克瑞德，我相信你”的时候，他心里很清楚，这不过是安慰的话。他真正做到的并不多。

「——人的感情如同万花筒般奥妙。她确实相信你，你却不相信她相信你。」

于里昂热幽幽地翻过一页书，替桑克瑞德修改好报告中描述不充分的文段。

「你明明做得很好，就任务本身来说。而你在期待她为你超出任务范围的部分有所要求……比如，保护好所有人的性命。」精灵摇了摇羽毛笔，「你的任务是联络恒辉队为难民准备好逃脱的路，并非率领恒辉队现身前线直接和敌人发生硬战……」

「你的意思是说，我是没有能力去做份外的事吗？」

「不……我是指，你没有必要由于没能达到额外的目标而将之当做自己的负担。」

伪装自己伪装得久了，于里昂热说的实话如同箭雨密密麻麻，惹得桑克瑞德生了好几次闷气。最要命的是，他很明白，不仅于里昂热，帕帕力莫说的也是对的。

敏菲利亚笑着和他道别，将桑克瑞德最末的一点点屏障击穿。

是啊，敏菲利亚早已不是那个挂着泪珠牵他手的小女孩了。

他早已不是阿希莉雅走投无路、需要信任和支持的那个唯一的人了。

她的身旁有了芙·拉敏，有了老师，有了十二迹调查会和拂晓血盟。

而今她更有了力量。

桑克瑞德冲着朗朗苍穹长吁一口气。

“我还是这么没出息……就说不过去了。”

还有同样需要他去做的事，和等待着他回去的人——尽管那个人，远比他预计的要谋划得深得多。

他顺着预估着那个人离去的方向，一星里一星里地缩短自己的视野，直至现伊修加德出产的铠甲特有的深蓝色如同鱼鳞在道路的尽头隐隐泛起辉光。


	27. Chapter 27

27.

艾默里克派来接收水晶的队伍里，多了一个桑克瑞德没想到的人。

他仔细端详着对方的脸，沉下目光。

“你们是在哪里发现他的？”

“小阿拉米格附近的吊桥下。他正在被一支蜥蜴人的游击队追逐。游击队已被歼灭，但我们看这个人神色可疑，就扣押下来了。”

桑克瑞德皱起眉，让那个不速之客的面对自己。

他们仅有一面之缘，但相隔时间并不久，桑克瑞德轻易就从记忆的仓库里调出此人的信息。正常来说，一个商贩犯下非法交易水晶的罪行——更何况是受过污染的水晶——就会被当地商会驱逐，重则由主城的军团逮捕。而桑克瑞德眼前这个商贩还能自由在外行动，也许只是因为他在过去的整个案子里扮演了无足轻重的角色而已。

“罗威吉布。”他念出这个从黑衣森林的妖异召唤阵旁逃跑的不法商贩的名字，换来一个迷惑的眼神，“你不认得我，但我认得你——不久前，你才打算在黑衣森林的镜树旁设置召唤亡灵的陷阱。”

几支长枪唰唰对准了商人，罗威吉布慌张嚷嚷起来：“你认错人了！我从没见过你！”

“噢……我不会认错。你的同伙阿·拉卡斯，当场自杀身亡。不过这也不重要……”

桑克瑞德无视罗威吉布震惊的面容，瞥了一眼伊修加德士兵挂在陆行鸟鞍上的几个包裹，走过去翻了翻。

“我们回收水晶，而你这个牵涉过非法水晶交易案件的共犯也在这附近，真是耐人寻味。阿·拉卡斯死之前可说了不少你的事啊……”桑克瑞德有意无意地弹着无铭的剑柄，“你们的货，不单单用来做那个魔法阵吧？如果巴尔罗跟你们也是一伙的话，没有必要杀他灭口、销毁睡莲岩的水晶才是，毕竟召唤亡灵的魔法所使用水晶越多越好。”

桑克瑞德贴近了罗威吉布：“巴尔罗将你们这些水晶的情报卖给了其他人，对吧？跟你们的目的不一样的人……所以你才同意阿·拉卡斯设置睡莲岩洞的陷阱、引爆了那些库存，为的是不跟巴尔罗倒卖水晶的对象有所牵扯。”

“救、救救我……”

罗威吉布挣脱钳制他的卫兵，拉住桑克瑞德的衣摆：“他们、他们知道我用过那种水晶，逼着我再给他们运过去……我告诉他们我已经没货了也没有用！他们挟制了我的妻儿……”

“哈啊……”

桑克瑞德不带温度地笑出声来。艾·乌纳·科特罗肯定给过于里昂热案件的结论，他当时还在索姆阿尔灵峰北侧流浪，一到伊修加德就任务不断，原以为黑衣森林的案子就此平息便没去记挂，谁知他随口挑拣出原来推断时可能存在漏洞的地方来套罗威吉布的话就钓上了大鱼。

罗威吉布不清楚暗之战士的事，大概是被蜥蜴人和暗之战士的合作卷进来的……桑克瑞德看了看那几口打着伊修加德刻印的木箱，运送到小阿拉米格的和直接运给蜥蜴人族的水晶都找到了走私犯，他一直跟随神殿骑士团调查，却头一回见到罗威吉布与此相关。

“那你带来交换人质的货在哪？”

“没有货……”罗威吉布虚弱地瘫在地上。桑克瑞德又瞧瞧押送的士兵，获得了肯定的回答。

“我们找到他时，他身上只有这两个包裹。”

“钱对蛮族没有用。”桑克瑞德拍了拍那两包鼓鼓囊囊的金币。

“我也知道、可我只剩下这些……那些蛮族查到了巴尔罗是被阿·拉卡斯杀死的，顺藤摸瓜找到了我这里……但我做不成水晶的生意了！格里达尼亚的商会联名通报了我的事情，乌尔达哈也切断了与我的生意往来……这里是我的全部积蓄，如果、如果连我的妻子和儿子都死了的话……”

“这就麻烦了啊，桑克瑞德阁下。我们此行的主要目的是回收水晶，所以……”

桑克瑞德点头示意他明白士兵们的苦衷：“事关我们这次的案子和以后……请给我一点时间。”

他单独把罗威吉布拽到一旁。

“两袋金币对蛮族没有用，但对其他人有用。”他俯视着罗威吉布，将金币扔在对方脚边，“不要会错意，我不是跟你要钱。在这萨纳兰，需要用钱的组织多得是，比如——”

桑克瑞德俯下身，毒辣的阳光在罗威吉布身上投下漆黑的影子。

“阿拉米格的解放军,铁面公卿——”

“我、我不认识他们……”

桑克瑞德不打算控制自己在说话时夹带的威胁：“现在只有我能决定救不救你的妻子和儿子，你最好告诉我我想知道的事。假如我愿意——审问你的将会是劳班局长。”

罗威吉布咬着嘴，抹了一把冷汗。

“我、我确实不知道那个组织……不、不过，铁面公卿的事情我听过，在阿·拉卡斯找上我的时候，他跟我说那个魔法能让我拥有不死的士兵，我能够借此和阿拉米格合作……”

桑克瑞德重新调整了一次思路。有妻子和儿子、宁愿付出全部积蓄换回妻儿，又不像阿·拉卡斯那样执着于死去战友的商人，能驱动他犯险的应该是具有无限商机的魔法成果。而这个成果一旦和战事联系起来，简直就和掉在饥饿之人面前的蛋糕一样。

牵扯到不死者的案子很久以前就在乌尔达哈发生过，桑克瑞德对王冠失窃案记忆犹新。

这会是于里昂热计策的一环吗？桑克瑞德立刻否决了这个想法。于里昂热希望解决的是第一世界的危机，无端扩大水晶的私运对此毫无建树，铁面公卿参与的走私也不在暗之战士的谋划里。

并且，于里昂热亲自参与过黑衣森林的调查，而他参与其中的本来目的也不是这个。

桑克瑞德握了握拳头，指甲嵌进手掌的痛觉真真切切提醒着他不再是一个虚幻的灵体。

于里昂热在和无影博弈。他在神殿骑士团追查出自伊修加德的水晶时私下和桑克瑞德交换线索已经冒了很大风险，确保阿莉塞小姐能尽早查到萨纳兰，降低动用祭品召唤伊弗利特的几率，防止召唤泰坦的悲剧重演。水晶代言人前往第一世界的悲愿达成了，和暗之战士有关的所有水晶交易都该被切断。

从这一点来说，桑克瑞德认为于里昂热不可能将这个缺少货源、连资金都不稳定的罗威吉布拖进来，徒增计划的变量。

这可是从救世诗盟到拂晓血盟的十数年间，把持着组织运行脉络、提供强有力后援的于里昂热所做的计划，桑克瑞德一点都不会去怀疑他历来面面俱到的思考方式。

那么，想在罗威吉布交易过水晶的事情上碰运气的，只有在暗之战士后另外还需要水晶的人。没有水晶也没关系，罗威吉布重视妻儿，把他的妻儿押作人质，至少能换来金钱。

桑克瑞德面无表情地盯着眼前落魄的商人——他要帮这个人吗？还是说，单纯把他押运回伊修加德或者乌尔达哈审问，直接拿到情报就够了？

这个人不认识自己，没有坑害一个素不相识的贤人的必要。

他作为半吊子、盼望着能成为其依靠的敏菲利亚已经不在原初世界里了。

促成这件事的是于里昂热，那个对他说着实话，踏遍大半个艾欧泽亚寻找合适的水晶、希望他的灵魂能平安走出地脉的精灵。

桑克瑞德知道那个精灵在等着自己给他一个回答。他尊重自己独处的要求，在母水晶的结界内外都和他近在咫尺却小心地保持了距离。

他似乎处于跟两人在黑衣森林追赶召唤亡灵的魔法阵那日，差不多一样的抉择当口，于里昂热说出优先到镜树旁的话，而他以为自己不再认识这个精灵。

桑克瑞德垂下视线，视线中还是哭哭啼啼难看得要命的罗威吉布，以及他攥在掌心的通讯珠。只需要一个信号，他就能决定一个女人和一个孩子的生死。

“……于里昂热……敏菲利亚。”

面前的商人，以及他的妻子孩子，都在向母水晶祈祷着吧。

“如果、你们留给我们的是这个世界……”


	28. Chapter 28

28.

所谓“行星的悲伤”……究竟是什么？

是战火混乱、人命如草芥，还是灾难席卷、鸟兽似灰烟？是人类妄自尊大，对资源不停歇的索取，还是受规律所驱，光与暗若恍若日夜般的交替？如果灵灾是无影的阴谋而母水晶亟待光明，光之泛滥又为何来临？

于里昂热合上书，面向站在桌子前方的雅·修特拉。

“被精炼了，那两个人。”

猫魅族向精灵转达了从桑克瑞德处获知的，水晶回收工作末尾，突然闯进桑克瑞德视野中的商人及其家人的结局。

“罗威吉布也给送回了乌尔达哈，我估计他以后都做不了生意了。”她耸了耸肩，“蜥蜴人族压根就没打算放过他的妻儿，在他带赎金找过去之前就已将其精炼成火神的信徒，然后被暗之战士等人借以召唤伊弗利特。”

于里昂热被最后一句话刺得手指一震，仰起脸恰好对上雅·修特拉的双瞳，没有视力的瞳孔仍然锐利。

“我知道你在想什么。罗威吉布算是引火烧身，而且真正在背后搞鬼的是铁面公卿。铁面公卿利用蜥蜴人族的力量，自己索要水晶、又给蜥蜴人族的召唤送去祭品……就这点来说，跟你没多大关系。该批评的阿莉塞已经说过了，你差不多合适一点，别跟那谁瞎学，把多余的责任往自己身上揽。”

她把一沓文献拍回桌上，直勾勾地瞪着精灵。

“你想把调查无影的活丢给我和可露儿？到底怎么打算的，难道你一开始做那个计划，要的就是推掉调查无影的任务吗？”

“并不是……但我的确已经不能胜任此项任务了。”

“因为对象是无影，还是因为你不打算再呆在拂晓？”

“我……”

“唔啊，你居然这么想吗。”

可露儿打断于里昂热犹豫不决的回答，从雅·修特拉的身后探头出来，摸了摸文献的厚度。

“好厚，于里昂热，把眼镜借我吧，我帮你看完。”

“……可露儿小姐，这并不是可以调节视力的眼镜。”于里昂热正色道，“这些文献我也都阅读过了，转交给你们可供参考。”

可露儿的笑容狡猾得像得到了心仪矿石的魔石精：“啊呀，那我可不要。雅·修特拉刚刚给我一本比这个还要厚的，好像也居心不良呢。是不是呀，雅·修特拉？”

“嗯……我看你还挺开心的？”

“我看着这一本可不开心。”可露儿拍拍桌上的文献，“咬我二选一的话，我宁可看你给我的那一本。”

于里昂热叠起手：“两位的意思，我明白了。那么，以两位的意见，这份工作交给谁比较合适？或者……我将其转回萨雷安别的贤人——”

“你问过桑克瑞德了吗？”雅·修特拉说，“转交这份任务的意义重大，你要是坚持，阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞不会干涉。但你不去问问他的意见吗？”

“——事实上，”于里昂热顿了顿，提高了一点音量，“我认为把这件事转交给他比较合适。萨雷安的学者长期以来坚持观测历史的信条，不会主动与我们共享无影的情报。而桑克瑞德一直活跃在对抗无影的第一线，比直接跟萨雷安的贤人接触要便利得多。”

“你怎么知道他愿意接受？”

“我相信他不可能放弃拂晓血盟成员的责任。就算没有敏菲利亚……夜不遮挡永存于心的光。”

可露儿和雅·修特拉互看一眼，无奈地摇摇头。

“你了解他啊。”可露儿说，“就像你认定敏菲利亚同意你的决定。”

“但我无法直接向他说出这个请求……我不能再代替他做决定了。”

“好吧。”雅·修特拉不准备再劝精灵收回成命，反正她劝不动，“不过有件事我得跟你说明白：桑克瑞德现在的体质不止是对以太敏感那么简单了。”

她注意到于里昂热的护目镜亮了起来，不由得嘴角上翘。所谓关心则乱的一幕正在她面前上演。

“他——不能用魔法了。”

这个消息显然打乱了于里昂热的步调，雅·修特拉对精灵从下巴弧度开始出现的细微僵硬十分得意。不过在精灵来得及接话之前，阿尔菲诺的声音插了进来。

“桑克瑞德回来了，开个小会吧。”阿尔菲诺不晓得这三个人在密商什么，自顾自地站在拂晓之间门口挥着手。

“可算是回来了哇，飞空艇和陆行鸟坐得腰酸背痛没有呀。”可露儿完全不管于里昂热的反应，一字一句说得清清楚楚，拉着雅·修特拉的手走开。

精灵花了几分钟来消化刚才的消息，忽然记起来上回桑克瑞德半夜跑回沙之家，的确不是直接传送走的。可他正专注着进行到最后一步的计划，忽略了这一反常现象。

所谓行星的悲伤，是否还包括付出和回报的不对等？

于里昂热站起身，拍平坐得太久而起了褶皱的长袍，让自己走进拂晓之间的脚步显得平稳不摇。

桑克瑞德和其他人就在里面等着他。走进门的那一刻，这个人族投过来的眼神安静得就像于里昂热一直存放稳妥的水晶簇。自打精灵送别那个元灵，那些水晶簇就成了于里昂热桌上的摆设，或是成为一簇簇灯火，提醒精灵他挽回那个人族的灵魂的深层意义。

不管为了这次暗之战士，还是为了遥远的将来，他都不能失去这个人——从大局意义上说。

而从个人角度来讲……

于里昂热挑了个角落，远远看着桑克瑞德和可露儿交谈的背影。好几次可露儿用眼神示意他来和桑克瑞德打招呼，于里昂热都摇头拒绝，只跟坐在另一头的阿莉塞行礼，惹来可露儿不满的哼哼。

“……大体上说，恒辉队最大限度地给了他一点自由，他的家人被精炼的时间很短，也许在药学院的看护下还有挽回的余地。”

桑克瑞德顺着可露儿的小动作望了望于里昂热，很快就转回头来，说完他要说的话。

“不是没有过先例。蜥蜴人族有一个名叫灰党的分支同光之战士交好，最近正与恒辉队建立往来关系。和他们为伴的璐恩·夏的母亲便是一个例子……璐恩·夏至今没有放弃过她让母亲恢复人类意识的希望，假如罗威吉布的信念跟她一样坚决的话——”

桑克瑞德冲可露儿笑笑，尽管于里昂热还是未能从他的笑容里找到多少往日的温和。

“这件事就到此为止吧，只是个额外的插曲。”

男人对阿尔菲诺拍拍手，把宣布会议开始的权力留给恩师的长孙。他的一举一动都无波无澜，好似站在拂晓之间正中央的从来都是阿尔菲诺，敏菲利亚只是工作太累多休息了一会儿。

但于里昂热知道这不可能。他能数出拂晓血盟的每一个贤人面对难以解开的心结时分散精力的方法，其中最为熟知桑克瑞德故作沉静的外表下翻滚如岩浆的内心——第七灵灾过后如此，光之战士初次讨伐伊弗利特后如此，从帝国南方堡生还后也如此。他知道什么能让桑克瑞德焦灼不安，也知道这个人能为他们的理想做到什么程度。

于里昂热一刻都不曾停止过对海德林的感恩，为他终究找得回桑克瑞德其人。

因为唯有这个人才能给他的计划画下完满的句号。若于里昂热在计划里真的不得不与同伴兵戎相见，桑克瑞德的回归便能给他们提供足够的战斗力，于里昂热也相信他会在察觉背叛的事实后毫不犹豫地抽刀。

而对于敏菲利亚一事，于里昂热还需要这个人做出那份判决。

当可露儿加入拂晓血盟给他们的组织带来欢喜，而桑克瑞德冷不丁把话题转到他身上时，回荡在拂晓之间石壁上的嗡嗡笑语突然全部封冻住了。所有的目光都集中于他，其中雅·修特拉和阿莉塞小姐的视线最是意味深长。

于里昂热等待这一时刻的长度可与他涉猎预言诗的阅历媲美，然而纵使他翻边世界上每一本诗集，都没有任何一句可以告诉他桑克瑞德将如何作答。

“……我就不喜欢听你这么说。”

桑克瑞德站在拂晓之间澄黄澄黄的吊灯下，对于里昂热婉拒的说辞嗤之以鼻。

“我负责行动，你负责思考……怎么样？”

于里昂热好像要花掉比他发现全新的预言诗时还要多三倍的力气去克制自己的颤抖，桑克瑞德身后的雅·修特拉幽幽地笑。


	29. Chapter 29

29.

同一天的螺旋港，阿尔达希尔接待了一位新的冒险者。

那个冒险者看起来很年轻，却很快就完成了制作一把元灵武器的前期准备。这次到来，冒险者身旁有个和他有着相似面容的男人陪同。据他介绍，那个男人是他的哥哥。

“我也是最近才离开家乡，从一个士兵改行做冒险者的。”新晋冒险者解释道，“从库尔札斯到这里路程遥远，哥哥不放心才陪我来。”

“作为一个新人，你的速度相当快啊……实力肯定不错。”阿尔达希尔里里外外检查了一遍存储了冒险者在艾欧泽亚各地历练记忆的元灵武器，随手修复好上面细小的裂痕，对这个冒险者的实力和毅力夸奖道。许多资历尚浅的新人在元灵武器起步阶段就望而却步了，但这个冒险者看起来具备了足够的恒心。

“在这期间……我能看得见‘它’。”冒险者有点羞涩地说，“也能听得见它的声音，很轻微……但确实能听见。”

阿尔达希尔点点头：“这是元灵健康成长的证明，恭喜你……要为它取个名字吗？”

“可以吗？”冒险者很是惊喜，看了看他的哥哥，挠着脸想了想，“拉维米娅。”

他的兄长发出惊诧的呼声，却没有阻止弟弟。

“拉维米娅啊……是个女孩子的名字。”阿尔达希尔将武器交还给冒险者，“有特别的意义吗？”

“嗯……是我们去世的姐姐。我想纪念她……”

“有你这份心意，这个元灵一定会成为你最好的搭档。”

阿尔达希尔告诉冒险者下一步要做的事，转回自己的工作台后，记录下这一次的元灵数据。过了一会儿，阿尔达希尔发觉那个冒险者的兄长还站在不远处盯着自己。

“唔，抱歉。”那个男人礼貌地说，“我弟弟给您添麻烦了……”

“哪儿的话，来我这里委托制作武器的人太多了，您弟弟还是个很值得期待的冒险者呢。”

“我想问问，那个元灵……只是从武器中产生的吗？”

“没错，它是个人工造物。”阿尔达希尔肯定地说，“为什么这么问？”

“我……我们的姐姐，是由于我们两兄弟的过失而导致的火灾去世的。”提及不光彩的过去，男人语气低落，“她生前过得并不开心，直到她遇难，我们俩才发现这一点。我们都很愧疚……而弟弟曾尝试弥补这一遗憾，听信了一些流浪召唤师‘复活亡灵’的骗局，险些酿成大祸。”

阿尔达希尔隐隐觉得这听上去有点耳熟，迅速回忆了一下后，他试探着问：“那后来……”

“有一个路过的精灵解决了这件事，让姐姐的灵魂重回以太之海。我看到弟弟这次带着的剑才想起来，当时那位精灵的魔导书和弟弟的剑有着同样的光芒。”

“所以才跟过来找我吗？”

“是的。”

男人不好意思地低下头，阿尔达希尔觉得此人没有恶意，便放心地听着对方继续说话。

“弟弟说，他的剑里寄宿有一个灵体，让我非常担心。我怕这是他做的又一件违背天理的错事，为此我需要跟您确认……”

“那你尽可安心了。”阿尔达希尔的脑海中浮现出不久前某个贤人的脸，“您弟弟的武器中那个元灵，确确实实是经由灵极水晶打造出来的人工造物，绝对不是人类的灵魂。”他强调“人类的灵魂”几个字时，自己也不由得打了个冷颤，“我想他是真心要纪念你们的姐姐，也警醒自己做一个值得信赖的冒险者。我可以通过一把武器元灵的成长看得出它们主人的心意，您的弟弟……一定能让那个元灵好好成型。”

“是嘛……谢谢您。”

男人鞠了一躬，在远处弟弟的喊声中向阿尔达希尔告别。

人族少年目送两人离去，大大喘了一口气。

“哇啊……真的好巧。人的执念总能让他们做出点出格的事情来——算了，我也没什么资格说他们就是了。”他瞥了眼由于喝得太多而打着呼噜的盖罗尔特，回头翻动自己那本厚厚的关于元灵武器的记录，找到于里昂热那一页。

原本被他画下重点记号的部分，结尾处写上了来自西德·加隆德和雅·修特拉的解释。

“桑克瑞德是还存活着的人类……那么那个贤人也没有违背这个世界的真理。”少年默念着，“越界了的人及时醒悟，选择正确的道路……看起来算是个好结果吧。”

制造一把完美的元灵武器过程之艰辛，仰赖的正是人们的坚持。每一把武器背后都有独属于那个主人的一份记忆和愿望，想必那个贤人也不例外。

阿尔达希尔从一个被笑作异想天开的研究者一路走来，见过无数这样的冒险者。透过元灵一步步成长所折射出的记忆，同样成为阿尔达希尔的珍贵财富。

“让人们寄托对重要之人的追思的元灵……真是太好了。”阿尔达希尔深情地抚摸着自己的记录，“被那样珍视着的元灵，肯定能绽放太阳那样的光芒吧。”

桑克瑞德打了个重重的喷嚏，赶忙扯来一张纸巾擦鼻子。

“没必要吧，就是点擦破皮而已。”他嫌恶地看着于里昂热碾磨完水晶簇后转换成治疗魔法加诸于自己腿上的绷带，“舔一舔就好了。”

“是么。”

于里昂热不动声色地扎紧绷带，促使桑克瑞德发出阵阵抽气声。

“你没有告诉我不能再使用魔法的事情。”

“……啊，那个。没什么机会说。”桑克瑞德拧开脸，“而且也不重要，相对于应付你那个计划而言。”

哪壶不开提哪壶，他看着于里昂热转变成跟炖过头的甘蓝汤一样颜色的脸想道。

“这个决定真的合适吗？”

——瞧瞧，又来了吧。桑克瑞德叹着气，伸长双腿。

“大家都给予你这么多信任了。”

“我说的是你。”

“啊啊，我不是说我不喜欢听你说这种话么。”

他不耐烦地扯下精灵的护目镜，鼻尖贴着鼻尖瞪视对方。

这个忍受过非常人所能忍之煎熬的精灵，这份愧疚像是火灾后废墟间能找回来的晶石，是精灵打得叮当作响的如意算盘唯一破绽，也是桑克瑞德绝对不敢忽视掉的树苗。

“别以为几句道歉就可以当做代价了。说什么没有资格继续进行调查……好好负起责任来，于里昂热。”

他双手捧住精灵的脸，狠狠地往内侧用力挤，好像这样他就能让于里昂热过滤掉嘴边含糊不清的推辞，留下精灵因为长期和无影对弈而越发深埋的心里话。

“然后，在我不能使用魔法、战斗变得更凶险的时候，给我好好发挥你的头脑，让我少走弯路。”

精灵给他挤得有些怔愣，被挤压过的嘴巴难以将一个音符发得圆润。

“芙·拉敏尊重敏菲利亚的决定，我也一样。是你促成这一结果，那你就负担起守护她留下的这个世界重任的一部分。”

“……”

“我可不是为了听你说丧气话才回来的，你也不是为了把事情推到我身上才找我回来的吧？”

“……‘去迟璞斥’……”

桑克瑞德放开精灵，借着于里昂热治疗自己腿伤而伏低的高度在对方的短发上胡乱揉了一把。

“我要调查‘这个星球的悲伤’，需要你的力量。”他认真地说，“我需要你，作为人类，而不是把心灵当做达成悲愿的牺牲品。”

“……桑……”

“喂，吃饭啦。”

门板嘭地弹上墙壁，阿莉塞抱着食果花鼠站在门外大声招呼着。像是被两个男人过近的距离勾起了什么不好的回忆，她撅起嘴“啧”了一声，背过身去。

“芙·拉敏叫你们赶紧过去吃饭啊。”

肉丸和浓汤的香味经由敞开的房门飘进屋里，温柔地抚过他们的脸，是在一次又一次跟人类和非人类、绝望和恐怖战斗后，给心灵带来抚慰和安宁的味道，就像支撑着敏菲利亚那样，用母亲的慈爱关怀着他们，赐予他们面对下一场战斗的力量。

桑克瑞德将一只手按在于里昂热的肩上，站直身体。

“来了。”他回应阿莉塞的催促，摘掉手套放在桌上，向精灵伸出手，“走吧，于里昂热，别让大家等太久了。”

END.


End file.
